The Ruffian's Wrath
by beckybexx90
Summary: Here is the sequal to the Queen's Ruffians. It tells the story of the months leading up to the curse and flashes into storybrooke with a new dilema in Storybrooke with a new villan. All the characters you love and the character i made up in my previous story Leetha! hope you all like it :)
1. Chapter 1

The Ruffian's Wrath

Part I

The Queen and The Snake

Emma and Ruby walked down the street towards Granny's Dinner. Ruby was unsure how to act around Emma since the argument. The memories she had grown with Emma in Storybrooke were indeed pleasant, but the Red Riding Hood in her had a lifetime of memories with Snow White. To see Emma dismiss Snow's suggestion so easily bothered Ruby. She felt torn between her two friends. At least Snow had David; that was the main reason why Ruby decided to follow Emma.

"It was just so weird Ruby. I mean, Cora WAS Lancelot and she WAS Regina. How can we trust anyone?" Emma asked and then looked at Ruby suspicious, but joking around. "Do you really think that Regina and Gold are that powerful?" she continued as they walked down the slightly dark streets of their little town.

Ruby smiled and then replied, "Well, I've seen Regina and Rumplestiltskin's magic up close. I've never seen Cora's, but she seems pretty powerful. I guess another thing is that she's still been practicing these 28 years. Maybe Regina and Gold are rusty."

"Gold seems confident, but Regina is still scared of her mother, I think. I would be too if I were her. Cora is the most evil person I ever, well, never mind." Emma said as they entered the dinner.

Emma took a seat at the bar and took off her blue leather jacket. Ruby grabbed them each a drink. Emma sighed and leaned her head on her hand looking a bit disappointed. She finished half her drink rather quickly.

"So… have you talked to Snow since this morning?" Ruby asked awkwardly.

Emma grinned and replied, "Nice icebreaker Ruby. No, I haven't." She paused and thought for second. "Do you think I'm wrong? I mean, the whole reason any of us have anything to be afraid of is because of magic. I definitely don't want to learn from Gold, much less Regina. And mother superior? Give me a break. I feel like there's no middle ground here. I could see why Mary Margret would think it comes in handy. It came in handy with finding the truth about Archie, but not even that was the truth with Cora's tricks and it only made Regina use her magic against us again. I don't know. Magic seems like trouble." She paused and sipped her drink. "If I go with Gold or Regina, they're going to teach me, like, dark magic. If I go with that nun, I'm gona be expected to do no wrong. I feel stuck between a rock and a bigger rock." Emma explained as she sipped her drink.

Ruby giggled. "Emma, no one expects you to be perfect. You saved everyone. You broke the curse. You got back home, but you didn't do that by being perfect. You did all of that just by being yourself. I understand why Snow thinks it is useful for us to have someone we can really trust using magic, but the decision is yours. If I had the choice to have my… power or not, I would have to think long and hard before I made a choice. Take your time. Nobody is going to rush," Ruby was interrupted by the door opening.

"Good evening Ruby, Ms. Swan. Any decisions made yet?" Mr. Gold asked as he joined them in the dinner.

Emma rolled her eyes and took another swig of her whiskey. "No, and it's not going to be any time soon either. I don't want to be the "Dark One's" apprentice. That's like giving into Darth Vader or something."

Mr. Gold seemed annoyed with her reply. "Well then, I assume learning from Regina isn't an option either. Time is of the essence Ms. Swan. Who knows what Cora is planning in her part of the forest," he added, but received no response from Emma. "I suppose your magic wouldn't work in that bubble Cora has built either way."

The door opened again as Mary Margret and David entered the dinner. They approached the bar to hear the conversation.

"How do you know?" Mary Margret asked in a concerned tone.

"I examined the bubble. It's rather large, isn't it?" Gold replied sarcastically.

"You did? Did Cora see you?" David asked a bit dim witted.

"Someone had to do it. While you sweet and noble Charmings are off having your family quarrels, I gathered some information. Cora is not after only Regina anymore. Now that she has lost all ties with her daughter, she is after all of us. The list Mary Margret found had the names of the people she wants. Now that she did not get Regina, she is going after what she has always been after: power. She wants to rule this land, possibly all of us, and she wants to be the most powerful of all, which of course, is not going to happen as long as I am around." Gold explained.

"I hear that's debatable." Emma said, sipping the last of her whiskey.

"Emma, how much of that have you had today?" Mary Margret inquired with a disapproving tone.

Just as Emma was about to start up another argument, Ruby interrupted. "Where is the list Snow?"

Mary Margret pulled out a small scroll from her white coat and handed it to Mr. Gold.

_Regina Mills_

_Snow White_

_Emma Swan_

_Rumplestiltskin_

_Red Riding Hood_

"My name isn't on there." David said as he looked over the list a bit puzzled.

"Perhaps Cora realized just how useless you are." Gold replied.

David gave a firm stance, as though he was going to come at Gold, but Mary Margret stopped him.

"Look, whatever Cora is planning, she needs us out of the way. This list makes it perfectly clear." Mary Margret stated and then paused for a moment. "Where is Regina?" She asked in a soft confused tone.

Emma suddenly had another full glass of whiskey in front of her. She stopped drinking when she realized the question was directed to her. "She's at the Mills Mansion with Henry. He wanted to divide some of his stuff, like have some at our place and at hers. I'm getting him back in the morning. We are all gona have breakfast together here."

Mary Margret grew upset at the explanation and headed to the door. David followed behind her, already knowing why his wife was bothered. The rest of the group looked confused.

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked Mary Margret before she made her exit.

"I don't know how you still trust her with your son Emma. What has she done for us to trust her? What if she is working with Cora again or worse, what if she doesn't give Henry back?" she replied.

Emma rolled her eyes. "That is not going to happen. We came to an agreement and I believe her, so does Henry. Maybe the only reason she hasn't done anything for us to trust her is because we haven't given her the chance. The only reason she reverted before was because she was framed for Archie and Cora tricked her, but now that she has cut all ties with Cora, her own mother, I think we all owe her a little bit of trust. She IS trying."

Mary Margret ignored her daughter's comment and left Granny's. Emma finished her drink in one gulp and followed quickly behind. Needless to say, the whole group found themselves heading to the Mills Mansion. As they left Granny's, Belle approached reading a book. Mr. Gold told her to wait at the dinner. He wanted to discuss Cora's list with Regina and thought he would only take a moment. He did not want Belle to visit the woman who kept her imprisoned so long. Granny offered to keep Belle company as she waited for Mr. Gold to return.

They reached Regina's house in no time. Emma was slightly stumbling up the steps. Mary Margret stood in front and rang the doorbell. They could hear laughter coming from inside the house. Mary Margret rang the doorbell again. Regina answered the door. At first, she was alarmed at the sight of the mob at her doorstep, remembering her dream from a while back, but that quickly changed to her getting rather annoyed with everyone cutting in on her time with Henry.

"Don't tell me. The end is near." Regina said mockingly as she stood before them in a black slacks and a dark blue blouse.

"Where's Henry?" Mary Margret asked impatiently.

Henry ran to the door from behind his mother. He looked at Regina confused and then turned up to his mother. "I thought I was staying with you tonight."

"No Henry, you are coming with us. Go get your things." Mary Margret answered.

"Just a minute Henry, you are staying with me tonight. Ms. Swan and I came to an agreement. Isn't that right Sheriff?" Regina asked looking in Emma's direction.

Emma looked up at Regina with her semi-drunk eyes and nodded her head rapidly. She hoped her son's other mother would not notice anything odd about her state of mind, but Regina could tell Emma had been drinking.

She turned to Mary Margret and said, "So this is how you gain your daughter's obedience; you enable her into alcoholism."

"Henry, go get your things," Mary Margret said again as she tried placing her hand on Henry's shoulder.

Regina stopped Mary Margret's hand and nudged her slightly with magic. Instantly, David, Ruby and Emma were on a defensive mode. Regina raised an eyebrow at the sight of their reaction.

"Sheriff, a word," Regina said, offering Emma a seat inside the house. Emma entered dragging her feet and then sat down on the living room sofa. "What is going on Ms. Swan? You wanted to make a deal; I made a deal. You want to have Henry stay with you instead of me; so be it. If I wanted to, there is not a court in the state that would not take my side on this matter. Who will believe that I am the Evil Queen and that this is made up town? I am trying Ms. Swan. I am trying to hold in my feelings, but it is coming off rather difficult when that flake of snow comes marching up MY steps trying to take MY son home with her. What business is this of hers?" Regina stated firmly.

Emma looked at her wide eyed, as though the words went in one ear and out the other. She recognized that Regina was waiting for a response and snapped out of her slightly drunken haze. "I know Regina. I'm sorry. She's worried that you are working with Cora again or that we can't trust you at all."

Regina's nostrils flared at the response. The fire behind her black eyes grew quickly. She gritted her teeth and let out a short. "Is that so?"

Either Emma was drunker than she thought or Regina still had the talent of intimidating her with simply three words. "Kinda… But I will deal with them. You can trust me. I won't break our deal. Henry is yours tonight. Mary Margret is just super worried about Cora and that damn bubble, especially now that we found that list."

"What list?" Regina asked, with her face immediately full of concern.

"Oh crap, I forgot to tell you. Mary Margret found a list after you picked up Henry with all of these names on it and Gold said that she wants to get us all out of the way so she can be the almighty powerful person or something." Emma explained.

"Emma, how could you not tell me this? Where is the list now?" Regina inquired.

A moment later, Regina was inviting all of them into her house so they could discuss the situation. Regina looked it over. She and Gold talked privately in the kitchen, away from everyone.

"What were you two doing?" Mary Margret asked, placing her hand on her grandson's cheek.

"We were playing board games, but my mom made all of them into real little moving pieces. I won at battleship and right now she is winning at Monopoly, but I have a plan on how to win." Henry said with a cute smile. He turned to Emma who had been trying to sober up at the edge of the sofa since she sat down. "Am I going home with you tonight?" He asked.

Mary Margret and David looked at Emma waiting for an answer more eager as Henry. She looked at them irritated with their mistrust in Regina.

"No, Henry. You are staying with Regina tonight." Emma replied.

"Why? Do you want to come home with us?" Mary Margret asked.

Before Henry had the chance to answer, Emma replied, "No, Mary Margret. You don't get a say in this. He is mine and Regina's and we have already made arrangements. We are both trying our best to keep our word here and you are not helping."

Emma stood up and headed towards the kitchen, only to find Ruby listening outside the door. She signaled Emma to wait and whispered that they hadn't said anything important yet. At that instant, the door swung open. Mr. Gold and Regina stood staring at the two girls with aggravated expressions on their faces.

"Care to join us dearies?" Gold asked.

"You'll hear much better in here." Regina added.

Ruby and Emma remained still. Regina walked passed them and rolled her eyes. They all sat in the living room to devise a plan. The conversation started getting quite heated between Regina and Mary Margret. Henry grew a little upset at their constant arguing. David offered to take him out for an ice cream to break the tension. Regina disagreed, but after a little persuasion from Emma, Henry and David started their walk towards Granny's.

"But how will we know for sure Emma's magic won't work either?" Mary Margret asked.

"How many times does he have to repeat himself? The bubble surrounding Cora's part of the forest is pink. That means whatever dark magic or good magic goes through will be sucked into the bubble and given to her until the person walks out of the bubble." Regina snapped very aggravated with her adversary's questions.

"What about Ruby?" Emma asked. Everyone turned to her confused. "She doesn't have magic, she has a curse, like a power. You told me that earlier Ruby. The bubble can't suck that away from you because it's not magic, it's a part of you. She can go through and fight Cora as the wolf." Emma explained.

"There's an idea. Good thinking Sheriff, except, it is going to take more than the big bad wolf to defeat Cora. She could simply wave her hand and turn her into a puppy." Gold replied.

"Who else has powers that are similar to Red's?" Mary Margret pondered.

Regina sat up as though a light bulb went off in her head. "What about the powers of the elements and different animals. Surely Cora cannot fight back a hurricane or a monsoon." Regina said.

"You brought her here?" Gold asked. "I've never seen her."

"Well, I haven't either, but I designated a spot for her here. Her alleged brothers are here." Regina answered.

"Who are you talking about?" Emma asked.

"Someone you don't read about in fairytales Ms. Swan." Regina added. She stopped everything, realizing Henry and David had been gone almost two hours. "Mary Margret, where is David?"

Regina and Emma ran out of the Mills Mansion and onto the streets of Storybrooke. David was not answering his phone. They all made their way to Granny's. When they entered the dinner, it was completely disheveled. Upon further investigation, they found that Belle, Granny, David, and Henry were all missing. Regina argued with Emma about how she knew leaving Henry with David was a bad idea. Ruby and Mary Margret held each other, realizing that Cora had taken their loved ones. Mr. Gold sighed. He could never have anything he loved without it being taken from him. That truce was null and void since Cora did not get her daughter back. He could hear the Storybrooke citizens arguing behind him.

"Enough! This will not do any of us good. Regina, if the Princess was cursed, she should be here. There was no way to avoid it. We just need to know where to look. Where are her brothers?" Mr. Gold asked.

Meanwhile, deep inside the forest of the vast little town, Cora sat on her thrown watching her prisoners through a looking glass. She examined each one. David slammed his shoulder against the magic walls. Belle searched for a loop hole, calmly placing her hand against the magic and Granny shouted her lungs out, but none of their efforts were of any use. Cora smirked at their frustrations. She turned to her right hand. There, stood a tall, well built, slightly tanned man with a thin mustache and goatee. His hair was jet black and his eyes were so green they were yellow. He held his staff and observed his prisoners alongside his Queen.

"Jafar dear, bring me my grandson," Cora said to the very handsome man.

The young and powerful sorcerer bowed his to his Queen and walked into another part of the castle. Henry sat chained to the floor of a room identical to the one he had at his mother, Regina's house. Jafar approached the young boy cautiously. Once he was only a foot away from the child, Henry swung his chains trying to hit Jafar, but with a wave of his hand, the sorcerer turned the chains into snakes and Henry was hopping away from them.

"What do you want?!" Henry exclaimed.

"Your grandmother wishes to speak to you boy," Jafar answered in a deep mysterious tone.

"That witch is not my grand…" Henry stated, but before the words left his mouth, Jafar had silenced him with magic.

Jafar brought the young boy before Cora. The Queen of Hearts waved her hand and a miniature thrown sat next to her. She smiled at her grandson. Henry remained speechless.

"Have a seat my little Prince," Cora said, but Henry did not budge. She pushed him down with magic and added, "I see you needed a little nudge. Do not fret, Grandmother will always be there to see that you excel in life. Tell me, how was your mother when you last saw her?" Cora asked.

"What are you doing here? Why have you taken everyone?! Leave my mother, leave both of my mothers alone! She's trying to change! Why can't you just let her…" again, before Henry could finish his sentence, Cora had him up in the air, bound with magic.

"If it is one thing I did not tolerate from my daughter, it was insolence. I see you inherit that from her and probably your other half, this Ms. Swan. Again grandson, worry not, for soon this little Storybrooke will be more than a mere city. It will be a kingdom," she whispered. "A kingdom for you, my daughter, and I to all rule over, as a family." She added with a smile. She turned to Jafar and added, "Oh yes, and Jafar of course." As she placed him back down on the thrown.

"You're Jafar… like from the Aladin?" Henry asked.

"Please child, do not mention this riff raff's name. I have a deal pending to get rid of him and his wench of a wife." Jafar replied.

"But, weren't you turned into a genie? Shouldn't you be stuck in a lamp?" Henry asked.

Jafar rolled his eyes and remained silent.

"Now, now Jafar, keep calm." Cora replied and then added, "Jafar made a deal with a certain god, Hades. Perhaps you have heard of him. Well, they plan on working together to take care of two very devious enemies. Hades is working on his portion of the deal, while Jafar helps me with my dilemma and then I can help with his part of the deal." Cora said.

Henry looked at them disgusted. He had no words to say to either of them. The little prince looked down and felt his ankle chained once more. He looked at Cora very disappointed.

"What dilemma do you have?" He asked softly.

"Why, I am so glad you asked dear. You see, since your mother refused to rebuild our relationship, I have decided to give her a very good reason to want to come back to me: YOU. Once she sees that you approve of me, the power we will have and all the things that come along with being royalty, she will come running into my arms." Cora explained. "You and I are going to get along very well in the coming days."

"And what about him?" Henry asked looking at Jafar.

"He is going to help us because I am going to help him." Cora replied. "Now, I want you to be ready for lunch in an hour. The three of us will eat in the dining hall. It is time you learn the correct etiquette of a Prince. I will not have you in the dungeon with the other prisoners." She explained and then sent Jafar to escort him to his room.

Jafar returned and looked at his Queen with concern. "I do not understand how he is of any use to us. He will only get in the way and I have a short amount of time to complete my deal with Hades or else the deal will be broken." Jafar said with a stern deep voice and his slight accent.

"Enough, I know what I am doing. The boy is an asset. You see, Regina was willing to change for him. She wanted me to do the same for her, but if her son and I are alike, well, there is no reason for her to think ill of me. I cannot get into her head, but I will not fail with Henry. Children are like clay. They younger they are, the easier it is to mold them into whatever you would like." Cora explained.

"Understood, but what about my half of our deal? I need that lightning sword to cut open the universe and bring Hercules down here. The girl, the one you said, she is not here. I looked for her. She controls the weather, yes? Well, how is she going to help me if she is not here?!" Jafar exclaimed.

"Silence! Our deal is not done. You have not retrieved anyone on the list I gave you. I need them to take over this town. Get them to cross this bubble willingly and their powers will become mine long enough for me to take their hearts, then they can leave and convince the town to submit to me." Cora turned to her colleague with disgust and then added, "You have not brought me any collateral for me to ensure you the Princess," Cora replied sternly.

"Once I get you these people, the ones you plan to lead your army of the Heartless, how can you be positive the girl is powerful enough to summon the sword?!" Jafar exclaimed.

"The girl works off of her emotions. Once she is on our side, all you have to do is get her to feel one of two things: an extreme amount of hatred, which will be quite easy to do, knowing her past, or extreme love. The choice is yours." Cora replied.

Miles away, in Brooklyn, New York, Leetha Ruiz sat in front of the musical styling's of Pam's Labyrinth. She looked upon the dim witted blonde girl completely repulsed. Leetha wore black slacks, a white dress shirt, and a black fitted vest over it. Her long black hair was in a pony tail. Her tan glossy skin glowed, even under the dim lights. She took a deep sigh as the young girl "performed" her song.

"I've heard quite enough dear. You are not what we are looking for." Leetha said as she stood up, putting away her things. "Ms. Sanders, please look up what scout found this young lady and have him fired." Leetha added as she made her way to the door.

"Wait, that's it? You're not going to give me feedback? Why don't you want me? I sounded just like," the small girl was stopped.

"Just like everyone else. Yes, that is why," Leetha interrupted with her deep stern voice. "If I have to hear one more song about how some seventeen year old is getting drunk till five in the morning and then repeats the same four lines for an entire song, I am not only going to shoot myself, but I am going to shoot the person who made the "song." Have a nice day."

Leetha slammed her office door. As soon as the door closed, she felt a pain on her face. Leetha placed her hand on cheek near her eye. There was something wrong. She only hopped it was not the same thing that had started happening on her right leg, right abs, and right shoulder. She looked in a mirror and there it was another small snakeskin scale. Leetha fiddled with it a bit. She had been growing them for months, at least two a day. The curse must be broken, she thought, but why the scales? She was supposed to be curse-free. Damn that Emma. Damn that Snow White. Damn that Storybrooke. No matter how far she seemed to find herself, or how hard she tried, she just couldn't seem to stay away from them. Instantly, Leetha put on some sunglasses and went to the closet in her office. There, she had kept an emergency suitcase packed, in case anything out of the ordinary happened that she would have to flee to Storybrooke. It seemed to be the perfect day to use it. She changed into some leather pants, leather boots, and a purple dress shirt. She let her hair loose and tried to cover the scale. With no shame whatsoever, Leetha marched out of her office.

"I am taking a leave of absence. Send the letter to Mr. Parson that I have a sick family member and I will be taking all of the time off I have saved. I will try and stay in contact, but I am not sure exactly what to expect when I get there." Leetha said to her secretary.

"Where do I tell him your family is?" the secretary asked.

"Storybrooke, Maine." Leetha replied.

Part II coming soon…


	2. Chapter 2

The Ruffian's Wrath

Part II

The Beauty and the Snake

The forest was dark and cold. Princess Leetha smiled every time a new soldier approached her. She cut off a soldier's head. A knight swung their blade at her feet, but she jumped and they missed her. The Princess cut off the knight's arm from where their shoulder started and the knight fell down. She spit venom into his eyes and he screamed. She turned around, but in a split second, a knight cut off her arm, starting from her elbow. Her eyes turned snakelike and she paced toward the knight slowly. She smiled and looked down at her missing arm. There, beginning at her elbow, a new arm grew back, just as a reptile's tail would grow back. The knight looked terrified. Leetha raised her left arm; above it appeared a snowball. She blew it at the knight and he froze. The Princess stabbed her sword into the knight and twisted the blade, torturing him. She smiled and pushed the blade deeper.

Once she pulled the blade out, Leetha felt another sword hit her side through her armor. She was wounded. She watched the wound, but it did not heal. The Princess looked up at the fully covered knight and blew a wind in her direction, but the knight blocked it with her shield. Leetha was confused. She called upon a lightning bolt and again, nothing happened. The knight removed the shield and wounded her other side. Leetha's nostrils flared and she swung her sword at the knight, but the knight punched her and Leetha fell against a tree. As she stood up, the knight held her sword at the Princess' neck.

"What is the blade made out of?!" Leetha shouted with blood in her mouth.

The knight removed her mask and there stood Mulan. "It is made out of the teeth of a large Viper. Your wounds will heal as a normal human being," She stated taking something out from behind her shield.

"If you're going to kill me, kill me," Leetha stated.

"No, I am not going to kill you. I am not you, you monster." Mulan replied.

Mulan put cuffs on Leetha's wrists and took her back to a camp. The Princess struggled the entire time to break free. She tried using her bear strength, but it was useless. She was only making her wrists bleed. Mulan informed her that none of her powers would work until her wounds were fully healed because of the venom on the sword. From the camp appeared Red Riding Hood. Mulan gave her new prisoner to Red and off they were to the castle of Snow White and Prince Charming.

Days later, Leetha stood in the dungeon alone. Her wounds had healed that morning. From what she had last heard, Regina had been sent free. She heard footsteps approaching in the dirty hall. It was the newly founded King and Queen. As much as they tried to whisper, Leetha could hear every word with her wolf hearing.

"We have already freed Regina and now you want to free the snake beast? Snow, I am sorry, but I cannot agree to this," Charming said to his true love.

"She has done nothing to us Charming," Snow replied.

"Nothing? She has been at Regina's side every moment something horrible happens to us. That spell bound Regina from doing harm to us, but what about Leetha? She still has all of her powers and she will do anything Regina asks her to," Charming pleaded.

"I want her on our side. She knows Regina better than anyone else in the kingdom. I know there is still good in her, if we just give her a chance. Leetha let me live once before, twice, actually, and I," Snow was interrupted by her Prince.

"And she told you exactly what she would do to you if you were ever face to face again. You told me that Snow," Charming said.

"Please, let us at least try," Snow replied with a soft convincing tone.

Charming agreed and they approached Leetha's cell. Leetha stood with her arms cross and her long black hair loose and slightly in her face. She raised an eyebrow when they stood directly before her. None of them knew exactly how to break the silence.

"I have an offer for you Princess," Snow White stated.

"Have you freed the Queen?" Leetha asked shortly in a deep tone.

"She is not Queen anymore, but yes, we have freed Regina. She can no longer harm either of us, though. Rumplestiltskin used a strand of hair to bind her from doing harm against us." Snow explained. "That is not why I am here."

"That is funny, seeing as how that is the only reason I am still here." Leetha riddled.

"We have come to make you a deal," Charming said, taking over the conversation. "We will free you if you do not return to Regina and stay here to serve on our side."

Leetha tilted her head off to the side, much like a snake would and replied, "No."

Snow and Charming looked at each other baffled. "You would rather remain imprisoned than help Good win?" Charming asked.

Leetha laughed sinisterly. "Of course a foolish Sheppard would think that he can keep me caged. You poor naïve souls, you cannot cage ME. Just the thought of it makes me laugh." Leetha said.

"Then why do you remain in the cage?" Snow White asked.

"I needed to be close to Regina. Her cell was in the next hall, correct?" Leetha asked. Snow nodded slightly. "Now that you have freed her, there is no reason for me to plan her escape."

"But, you can change. I know you can. You and Regina are not the same. I have said this to you before," Snow appealed.

"Well you were wrong Snow White," Leetha hissed, placing her hand on the thick iron bar of her dungeon cell. She then roared, "The only thing keeping me from ending your life right now is that I know my Queen would be far more satisfied punishing you herself." As the words left her mouth, her eyes turned snakelike yellow.

"Enough, there is no way we are releasing you now!" Charming shouted.

"As I said, a cage will not hold me," Leetha answered bluntly.

"And just how are you going to get free? The enchantment stopped Regina's magic, surely it can stop yours." Charming asked, but was quickly interrupted by Leetha pulling the iron bars off of the door.

"Perhaps it will put a stop to my dark magic, but it will not put a stop to my nature," Leetha replied. "You ridiculous farmhand."

The Prince stood in front of Snow White, shielding her from the Princess, but Leetha remained inside the cell. Her stillness frightened the pair. They had no idea what she would do.

"What do you plan on doing, Princess?" Snow asked bravely.

"That is right. I AM a Princess and you two are a pair of fools if you think that Regina is no longer a Queen. She will now and forever be Queen to me and the kingdom I gave her long ago." Leetha said in a threatening tone.

"What are you talking about," Charming asked.

"That is right. My kingdom, the kingdom that I am heir to, I gave it to my Queen as a gift and that army will not let us lose, so if you think that little "takeover" of yours was going to be easy, guess again," Leetha stated firmly and then blew the two Charmings and the soldiers behind them against the wall.

The Princess arrived at her Queen's castle in no time at all when she rode her tornado. Leetha entered the palace. Regina looked down at the black necklace Leetha had given her.

"My Queen, did they hurt you?" Leetha asked.

Regina turned around relieved. "Leetha, how did you escape? I thought they would have surely executed you."

"No bars could hold me your Majesty and if they released you, being more powerful than I, why would they hold me?" Leetha asked.

"If that were the case they would never have captured you in the first place," The Queen replied, ignoring Leetha's second sentence.

Regina turned around in anger, remembering the only reason why they released her. She could no longer hurt Snow OR Charming. The combination of sadness and anger was look Regina often wore on her face. The Princess took a few steps closer to her Queen and placed her hand on Regina's shoulder.

"Did they hurt you?" Leetha asked rather worried.

"No, they have tortured me." Regina replied. The moment the words went through Leetha's ears her eyes turned snakelike. "They have cursed me to live in this land without ever being able to cause pain to them." Regina added with bitter tone.

"Yes, they told me," Leetha answered looking down at her feet, just as disappointed as her Queen. "That wretched pair also brought it to my attention that the spell Rumplestiltskin made only protects them from you, but what about me? Perhaps, I can capture them and rough them up and you shall be able to sit back and watch," Leetha suggested.

"NO! The fact that I cannot harm them, only makes me yearn to do hurt them more," Regina replied slamming her fist on a table.

"I figured as much. I have another proposition then," Leetha replied.

Regina smiled at the thought of her Princess' plotting revenge. Even though she had taken Leetha's heart, Leetha had proven time and time again that she was still just as loyal as ever. There was nothing that Regina could do to her Princess that would cause her to turn to the Good Side and the Queen knew that. She turned to face her Princess.

"What I am understanding is that you came up with two different plans on your way back to the castle," Regina stated with her eyebrow raised.

Leetha looked confused. "Indeed. That is all I could think of on my way back home," she answered.

"And just what is your second plan, Princess?" Regina asked.

"We may not be able to harm them physically, but we can certainly cause them much pain through their kingdom." Leetha said.

"How so?" The Queen asked.

"The army which resides in the Kingdom of Temperament will do great works in the battlefield. We can summon them to the Enchanted Forest and overthrow these newly founded royals," Leetha explained.

Regina did not look impressed. "I am to expect a bunch of gardeners and peaceful minds to start a battle against the army Snow White has raised?" Regina asked in a deep, firm tone. "Tell me Princess, how is that possible?"

"When you sent me there for those several months, after my… incident with Maleficent, I trained the army myself. There is a branch of them whom I personally trained that will be able to take on any army, especially those weakling soldiers of Snow White and Prince Charming." Leetha explained further.

"So, this is what you did during your exile to the Kingdom of Temperament dear?" Regina asked with a smile.

"Well, without you I grew rather bored and lonely. I also kept remembering the events leading up to my punishment. That sheppard defeated our soldiers with not much of a hassle. This led me to train our army of Temperament to their fullest extent." Leetha said.

"I suppose we will need more soldiers now that the only ones left are the ones whose hearts I hold in my chamber. Very well dear, I am glad you have informed me of your plan. I agree we can hurt those imprudent new royals through their subjects. Go to the Kingdom of Temperament and bring back your finest soldiers. We will have the rest in training until we need them," Regina sad firmly. She paused and looked at her Princess, who was still dressed in rags up and down. Regina snapped her fingers and Leetha was changed into Leather pants and a dark blue blazer with her hair in ponytail. "That is better. I will not have you representing me dressed as a peasant."

Leetha made her way to her to her room to gather some items for her journey. There was a knock at her door. It was Henry Sr., the Queen's father. He walked into Leetha's room extremely relieved to find the Princess was not hurt. He inquired after her health and after her feelings. They conversed shortly about what the new plan was. He and Leetha had grown quite close seeing as how they lived together. Regina had brought him back from Wonderland days after Leetha's meeting with Maleficent. Regina had sentenced Leetha to return to her old kingdom for several months just to see how lonely she would be without her Queen. Leetha learned her lesson well. Henry Sr., on the other hand, was rather disappointed to see that his daughter had grown more evil than ever. Leetha had confessed to him everything about her experiences with her Queen. He looked at her as somewhat of granddaughter as well.

"Leetha I wanted to discuss something with you," Henry Sr. said as Leetha packed a bag.

"Yes?" She answered.

"I do not think it is good for Regina to continue on like this. She needs to let go of this evil agenda against Snow White." Henry Sr. explained.

Leetha laughed. "I am sorry my Lordship, but that is simply unheard of. My Queen would die before letting go of her revenge." Henry Sr. looked disappointed at the answer. Leetha stopped what she was doing. "My Lord, I apologize. I did not mean to be so insensitive. I fear that without my heart, my first instinct is always an unscrupulous one."

Henry Sr. could not help, but to feel rather endeared whenever Leetha would still refer to him as her Lordship. It made him feel as though he had a place of respect in her eyes, and he did. The two sought comfort with each other after Regina's constant abuse. He would sometimes, actually very rarely try to have his daughter treat the Princess better, but Leetha would merely shrug off Regina's acts of cruelty to prove her worthiness to be by the Queen's side. Henry Sr. admired Leetha for her devotion and her ability to still have a sense of small remorse when she acted ill towards others.

"You do not need to apologize to me. I have seen it, first hand, how you act without thought so cruelly to others, but it is not your fault Princess. This is the path you have been led down since a young age. You have been conditioned to do one thing: follow my daughter. For this I apologize to you, but I must request something of you." Henry Sr. replied.

"Anything my Lord," Leetha responded.

"Please, do not leave my daughter's side. I know she has treated you as nothing but a possession, but it is her way of showing you she cares. I beg of you, do not leave her alone. I fear she is worse when she feels she has no one. It has brought me comfort to know you have been with her all the years I was away." He stated.

"My Lord, my Grandfather, just as it would take death to separate my Queen from her revenge, it would also take death to separate me from my devotion to Regina. She ripped out my heart and put it in a box and still I remain her loyal servant, but it is not I who you must worry about. I fear the Queen no longer sees me as she once did before. Her anger has taken over her entirely and there is nothing I can do about that." Leetha replied.

The two of them hugged. He kissed her forehead and sent her on her way. Leetha was right. The spell Rumplestiltskin had created only made Regina's thirst for revenge much greater than it used to be. Henry Sr. went back to his daughter. He remained by her side until Leetha was to return.

Regina waited for those few days in her castle alone, thinking she would never be able to hurt Snow or Charming ever again. Her thoughts were interrupted by a most unwelcome visitor, Rumplestiltskin. He wondered why she had not gone to the Charmings' wedding and then explained to her that the spell only protected them in this land, but a land, a new realm entirely would be a different story. As soon as he disappeared, Regina remembered the Dark Curse he had given her long ago. She ordered her father to prepare her carriage. She was going to make her threat, not only to Snow White and her true love, but to the entire Enchanted Forest.

As soon as the Princess returned with the army behind her, she was greeted to an empty castle. She sent the new soldiers to their wing of the castle and then searched for her Queen. Regina heard her Princess return and called out to her. Leetha went into the hall where Regina sat in tears silently. There on the floor remained her father, dead. Leetha rushed to his aid. She turned his body over, but there was nothing that could be done.

"What happened? Who did this?" The Princess asked with a deafening sadness in her voice. She looked up to her Queen.

Regina sat on her thrown with her father's heart in her hand, her eyes glistening with tears. "He wanted my happiness," she said with a tremble in her voice.

Leetha looked down at Henry Sr.'s cold dead body and shed two tears. She looked up with fury in her eyes and said, "This is Snow White's fault."

Regina was baffled at her Princess' comment. Leetha stood up and walked to her Queen's thrown. She kneeled.

"There are no words I can say to console the loss for you father. I want you to know, my Queen, no matter what may happen, no matter what you do, I vow to be by your side." Leetha pledged. The two Evil Royals gazed into each other's eyes for a few seconds. "What would you like me to do for you your Majesty?"

Regina caressed Leetha's cheek. She stood up and walked into her bed chambers, leaving her Princess to remove her father's body and create a grave for him. Leetha took the task upon herself. She dug the grave, created the headstone, and prepared the carriage herself. The Queen and her Princess walked into a dark part of the forest, near the pit where Regina planned to enact the curse, and mourned the loss Henry Mills Sr.

The Queen was different after that. Regina had now lost the two loves of her life: her father and Daniel. The Queen was extremely different towards Leetha. Regina had no one else to take out her frustrations on, but her Princess. There were still things to be done before the curse was enacted. Regina had several meetings with different people such as, Hook, a Sorcerer, Rumplestiltskin, and many other darks souls. There was moment when Regina left the Enchanted Forest for a week. She took the several of the proficient knights Leetha had trained as body guards and left Leetha in charge of the castle. Her only task was to keep the Charmings away from their portion of the land and their plan. Leetha simply sent storms, hurricanes, and vast lightning storms to their castle. Her duty came rather easy. Soon after, the Princess grew bored.

Princess Leetha roamed the Evil Queen's palace looking for something to entertain her. She tried the kitchen; she dueled some knights, and still found herself very unammused. Leetha longed for a good conversation, like the ones she used to have with her Queen. She wandered into the dungeon.

"What prisoners do we still hold captive?" Leetha asked a knight.

"The mermaid is in the first cell, Rapunzel is in the next cell, and the next has the girl held longest, the one who was captive in the Dark One's palace." The Knight said.

"Oh, Rumple's girl? Well, that sounds interesting." Leetha said. "Leave us," she ordered the knight and then walked into the concrete cell.

Belle sat up immediately at the sound of the iron door opening. She stayed in the corner of the room when she looked at the Princess, who wore a dark green velvet dress with a black cape and her long black hair in a ponytail. Leetha smiled at the girl's fear. She stepped into the cell and shut the door behind her.

"What is your name, prisoner?" Leetha asked.

"You are here to kill me," Belle answered.

Leetha laughed and took a few steps deeper into the room. She looked at all the markings in the wall and said, "No dear, of course not. Your fate is set in this cell. You must let go of that worry. There are two things that will never happen to you: you will never be released and you will never be executed. I am not sure how much comfort either of those will bring you. Now then, what is your name?"

"What do you want, if you are not here to kill me?" Belle asked.

The Princess immediately grew furious when her question was ignored. Her eyes turned snakelike and she slammed her fist into the stone wall, creating a crack. "I asked you a question!" Leetha shouted.

Belle flinched at the sight. "Belle, my name is Belle," she answered.

"What a strange name. Well, Belle," Leetha smiled, "Hmm, that rhymed, how was it living with the Dark One for all of those months?"

"I do not know how to defeat him, nor would I help you if that is," Belle was once again interrupted by Leetha's anger.

"Do not annoy me dear. I have not come here to do anything, but talk, a friendly," she paused and thought of a better word, "actually more of a conversation between adversaries."

Belle was confused. "Who are you?"

Leetha's jaw dropped mockingly. "You mean YOU do not know who I AM? I suppose I am not the type of character you'd read a book about. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Princess Leetha," she said holding out her hand. Belle very suspiciously shook it. "I come to you today a jaded soul who is looking for company. My Queen has been away for two days and already the empty cavity where my heart should be longs for her or anyone, really, to be chummy with." She said and then made a chair appear in Belle's cell. "Will you do me the honor of conversation?"

"You mean, all you want is a, a friend?" Belle asked.

"I was avoiding that word, but I suppose, yes, at least until her Majesty returns," Leetha replied.

"And what shall you have me do?" Belle asked.

"What did you like doing, before you became prisoner here?" Leetha asked.

Belle remained silent. She felt the need to be quite guarded towards the girl with the snake eyes sitting before her. Leetha smiled, an eerie smile, but at least she was trying. Belle giggled. "Well, when I left Rumplestiltskin's castle, I lived in a small village. I loved reading books. I longed for adventure, but I only got the chance to join one voyage with a soldier named Mulan."

Leetha rolled her eyes. "Ugh, I know who you speak of. She is the only knight with a sword whose blade is made out of a viper's teeth and can actually wound me. I was captured in her village and then I was given to that wench Red Riding Hood as a trade. That is when Snow White's army took lead in the battle."

Belle was in disbelief. Was the Queen actually not in power anymore? She had no idea what was going on in the outside world. She and Leetha talked for hours. Before either of them realized, it was time for lunch. With a snap of her fingers, Leetha had a table set between them. It was the first time Belle had eaten anything, besides bread and water, for months. Leetha knew she probably shouldn't have brought so much joy to a prisoner, but she figured it was only going to be that one time. Belle could not help, but to laugh whenever the Evil Princess would get annoyed with tales of Good winning. She also found it cute when Leetha would not comprehend Belle's good nature.

"I do not understand. The two men, including Claude, kicked you off a moving carriage and then held you by your feet into a well, but neither you or Mulan killed them? You didn't even make him apologize?! I am glad that handless pirate killed Claude. It is unheard of to me how they treated you. Had they even looked at me strange I would have struck them with lightning or spit venom into their eyes," Leetha said with a frown.

Belle giggled. "And I do not understand how you could do that to another person Princess. When do two wrongs ever make a right?"

Leetha grinned. "I will not say that is true. My Queen would kill me."

"Perhaps it is not best to follow your Queen so blindly. How can one drowning man help another drowning man?" Belle asked. Leetha remained silent. "You say these two men mistreated me, but would you not have done the same had the Queen ordered it?"

Leetha again did not reply. She waved her hand and the table disappeared. "I suppose I have overstayed my time here," the Princess said as she stood up.

Belle felt bad at her question and replied. "I did not mean to offend you Leetha. I thought we were having a simple conversation."

"Indeed we were dear, but I cannot hear anyone speak ill of my Queen. Were it someone else besides you, I would have pulled their tongue out," Leetha said without looking into Belle's eyes. She walked to the iron door and then added, "The fact that I held myself back from doing so is a sign to me that I should leave. There is no reason for me to grow attached to someone I will only lose."

Leetha left Belle in the cell and ordered the knight back into the dungeon to guard the prisoners. The Princess was frightened. How was it possible for her to feel anything at all without her heart in her chest? She ignored the emotion and went back into the hall.

The following day, the Princess arose and caused the usual damage to the Charming castle. After pacing back and forth in the courtyard for thirty minutes, Leetha decided there would be no harm in her visiting Belle again. They once more conversed for hours. And so it went on the next three days. Finally, the day before Regina was to return, Leetha brought Belle a gift.

"It's beautiful," Belle said as Leetha gave her a small mirror.

"I know you have no window, no view, or well, anything, but tell this mirror what you would like to see and it will show it to you. This is the first time I enchant an object," she paused. Belle could tell that the Princess had something else to say. "I do not know what you think of me. Most people think of me as a monster, a snake, the Evil Princess, my own brother called me a beast when he was captive, but I hope you can still accept this, putting my past aside." Leetha said with an awkward tone, unable to look at Belle as she spoke the words.

Belle smiled and hugged her new friend, but Leetha did not hug back. "You are not a monster Leetha. You have just been misguided. You may have the eyes of a snake, and your heart may no longer reside in your chest, but that makes this gift all the more grand to me. This proves that whether or not your heart is in your chest, you can still follow it to do the right thing."

Leetha tried to hide her smile. She replied, "I suppose you should try it out."

"Show me Rumplestiltskin," Belle said to the small mirror. The mirror revealed Rumple in a prison cell. "Oh no, his dungeon is worse than mine." Belle added with a concerned tone, not taking her eyes off of the mirror. Leetha was bothered by the comment. Belle asked, "What is wrong?"

"I do not understand how you care for him. You do not know what he has done my Queen. His name says it all, "The Dark One." He could not possibly have been kind to you. You were his slave!" Leetha said with slight anger in her voice.

"And I am your prisoner!" Belle replied immediately. "I suppose when people ask me what I think of you, I am to agree with them when they call you the Evil Princess or the beast with the snake eyes?" Belle asked. "Leetha, you do not know him like I, just as the public does not know you as I do. I care for him because of the same reason I have grown to care for you. You both went against your characters and showed me kindness in a situation where I should have been miserable. This is why I care. I still see Good in you. I see that you still have the chance to change, but you have to have the courage." Belle explained with a tone so sincere that Leetha could hardly bear it.

"Why should I believe you? Why should I betray the only person who has stood beside me in everything I do?" Leetha asked.

"Was it her standing beside you or what it the other way around?" she replied. "In the few days I have known you, I have noticed that you cannot look me in the eye when I make a point you would like to agree with." Belle added with a grin.

"This is impossible." Leetha said standing up. "You cannot be this earnest without having some type of motive. When Snow told me I could change, it was only so that I could tell her what I knew about my Queen. Why, why are you saying these things to me? What do you want from me?"

"Not all people have an agenda Leetha. I know my fate. I will remain in this dungeon until your Queen casts her curse. You will not betray her, but perhaps you can help her. You can make the change together. I know that you recognize the difference between right and wrong. What you lack is the courage to stand up for what you believe to be right." Belle added.

"Enough!" Leetha shouted, still not looking her friend in the eye.

"And now you lack courage to hear the truth. If you truly care for your Queen you will help her be happy and this is not the way." Belle said.

"There!" Leetha shouted, pointing at her companion. "Your motive is revealed. You do not want her to enact the curse, so that you will have more time to make me weak and help you escape!"

"What?" she replied.

"I knew you could not truly mean these words," the Princess exclaimed.

"That is not it at all Leetha," Belle responded as Leetha opened the cell door. "Wait, when will I see you again?"

"My Queen comes back tomorrow and she will absolutely not allow me to visit you." Leetha replied and took one step out of the cell. Her friend looked disappointed at her answer. "It is only a matter of days before the Dark Curse is cast, but I will try and visit you in Regina's absence." Leetha finished and the closed the door.

She marched out of the dungeon and threatened the guard. Leetha told him if he mentioned her visits to anyone else she would blind him with venom and banish him from the palace. Of course, he kept his word. The Princess tried her hardest to forget all of her conversations with Belle, but it was hard when everything made so much sense. That night it was difficult for her to sleep, especially since she her Queen would be back the following day. Leetha had missed Regina so much; she could not contain how excited she was.

The next day Leetha was awake and ready extra early. She waited in the courtyard for her Queen's arrival. Leetha's wolf senses heard Regina's carriage from a distance. She quickly got on her horse and decided to meet her Queen halfway down the road. She pulled her horse up next to the carriage window trying to get Regina's attention. Regina peeked out the window. Leetha waved and held out a rose, but her Queen sat back in the carriage and ignored her Princess. They arrived at the castle. Leetha got off her horse and ordered the knights to move. She helped her Queen off of the carriage herself, kneeling before Regina at her first chance. Regina raised an eyebrow. Leetha said nothing.

"Save your roses for our visit to my father's grave. It has been eight months, today, since his death or have you forgotten already?" Regina asked. Leetha shook her head. "Bring me my horse. Leetha you may escort my horse by foot towards his grave," Regina added in a cruel tone.

Leetha bowed her head and escorted the Queen by foot to the gravesite near a fire pit so many miles away. As the Evil Queen and her Evil Princess journeyed, a group of four men saw Regina approaching. One man called the Queen a witch and began bad mouthing her. Leetha immediately stopped the horse and grabbed one of the men by their necks, holding him in the air. She ordered the remaining three men to kneel and they refused.

"Try calling her a witch again," Leetha said as she choked the man so hard his face turned purple. "Say it!" she shouted, but the man could not breathe. When he fell unconscious, Leetha threw his body yards away. She turned to the other three men. "I said kneel." They were motionless and in shock. She squeezed her right hand to make a fist and the ground beneath the remaining three men turn into quicksand. "You WILL kneel!" Leetha paced closer to them and whispered. "Tell the Queen you apologize. Tell her she the Queen of all lands." Leetha added as the three men sunk into the ground. "Say it and perhaps I will stop the ground from sucking you into the Earth."

The three men blurted it out over and over. Leetha stopped the sand right when their necks were covered. She turned to her Queen looking for approval. Regina nodded slightly, which was enough for her princess.

"Let us go to my father's grave dear," Regina said as they proceeded to mourn their loss.

The two women stood before his tombstone with their roses in silence for several moments.

"I will cast the curse in a few days my Princess. Snow White's child is to be the savior, the one to break the curse. I must enact it before she gives birth. The only way anyone can enter this new realm without being affected by the curse is if they make a wardrobe out of those enchanted trees the fairies use," Regina looked at her Princess eye to eye. "I need you to destroy all the trees in that forest with a lightning storm. That is the only way they will be destroyed. If there are no trees, then there are no wardrobes; no one will be free of the curse, including this savior. You will do this for me tomorrow," Regina said.

"Yes, my Queen." Leetha replied.

Regina got back on her horse. Leetha's feet were killing her. She was tired and wished she could ride with Regina on her horse. Leetha did not know how she would have enough strength to summon all of that lightning if she woke up exhausted from all the walking, but she did not complain. Leetha bit her lip and walked on, for the following day, she would make her Queen proud.


	3. Chapter 3

The Ruffian's Wrath

Part III

Mother Nature

Mr. Gold and his female companions gathered the address of where Leetha's brothers lived. They walked along the city streets to Ethan and Paxton's house. Mr. Gold presumed that her brothers would surely hide their sister from the person they knew as the Evil Queen. Regina could not believe this, knowing Leetha better than anyone. She knew if Leetha was in the town of Storybrooke that she would have been right by her Queen's side.

"The P.E. coach is this girl's brother? Who is this girl? I'm confused," Emma said as they walked.

"What else is new?" Regina replied. They both gave each other the same irritated look. "She is a Princess I took in."

"More like took advantage of," Gold added.

"Oh, as if you would not have done the same thing when you were in my position?" Regina said.

"But she's a Princess that can do what?" Emma asked, still trying to figure out who they were talking about.

"She uses the elements, like wind, water, fire, earth, all of that stuff. She controls them to do whatever she wants. It's the same thing with animal characteristics. Her body can use certain animal qualities. I think that is how I most remember her as, the girl with the snake eyes." Ruby explained.

"The snake was certainly her favorite." Regina added with a tone as though she were reminiscing old memories.

They reached Ethan's house. He opened the door. He looked exactly the same as when Regina last saw him, very handsome, well built, tall, blue eyes. Emma and Ruby checked him out as they stood on his doorstep.

"I don't remember the P.E. coach looking like this," Ruby whispered to Emma.

"Reg- I mean, Your Highness, what, um, what are you doing here?" Ethan asked.

"I need to know if Leetha came here with the curse." Regina said bluntly.

"I haven't seen her. I put up a sign on the missing persons board. I would have figured you kept her locked up, as you did before." Ethan said.

"I did not have her locked up! She was my Princess!" Regina shouted.

"So you haven't seen her since the curse has been broken. What about before? Do you have any memory of seeing her working anywhere or hiding, perhaps?" Mr. Gold asked.

"If anything, I would assume she is hiding after everything you did to her, your Highness." Ethan continued.

Regina gritted her teeth. "That is enough. He is obviously of no use to us." Regina added, turning away from the group.

They all left Ethan's house, following behind Regina and walked down the streets of Storybrooke.

"Great, the one hope we have of getting everyone back and she's probably not gona help us because you're a sociopath." Emma said to Regina.

"Ms. Swan, don't pester me right now. My son is gone, my mother is in town again and I am forced to work with the people I detest most. I don't know how much more I can hold back." Regina replied getting in Emma's personal space.

"Is that a threat?" Emma replied, not backing down.

"Okay, okay, tensions are high. Why don't we go back to Granny's, have cup of coffee, and make a plan. Perhaps we should go to Cora's piece of the forest and see if she'll make a trade, us for them. Surely, we can defeat her better than the people she has kidnapped." Snow suggested.

"Uh, except for the fact that once we get in there WE have no magic and Cora has already tried taking out all of our hearts. Not much of a fight we'll be able to put up." Emma said.

"I hate to agree with your daughter, but Ms. Swan is right. We are as useless in there as they are and if we go in, she will do her worst to us and probably not even release her prisoners if we offer a trade. Leetha has to be here. I brought everyone I wanted and I wanted her in Storybrooke." Regina said.

"Is it at all possible that you trapped her in another form, like your old friend." Mr. Gold said.

"What use would she be to me as a mere snake? Something had to have happened. If she had remained in the Enchanted Forest, Cora would have found her or you would have undoubtedly seen her." Regina said to Snow and Emma.

"But even If we do find her, is she even going to help us?!" Emma shouted.

"I see your daughter has hit the belligerent drunk phase. Perhaps, she should go home and sleep and let the adults handle this." Regina said.

Snow turned to Emma. Her eyes showed that she agreed with Regina. "Maybe we should all get some rest, if we can anyways. Tomorrow we will meet up again with clear heads and we will make another plan. We will be no use to each other if we are exhausted and upset with each other. Let's all go home for tonight and tomorrow everyone starts off with fresh ideas and a clean slate, agreed?" Snow suggested.

Everyone went to their homes that night and tried their best to sleep. They probably each only squeezed in about an hour or two. They were all up by eight. Ruby had stayed the night with Emma and Snow. She did not want to be alone.

And so their day of planning a rescue began. Snow, Emma, Ruby, Regina, and Mr. Gold all met together at Granny's. Ruby started cleaning up the mess that was left of the dinner. She swept up pieces of broken glass. Regina sat at the bar waiting for their meeting to begin.

"Hey Regina, can't you just magic up this place. Ruby is depressed as it is with Granny gone, and her having to clean up this place is not helping." Emma said as she sipped some coffee.

"I told Henry I would not use magic." Regina stated firmly.

"Uh, you guys were playing actual battleship last night. Isn't that magic?" Emma asked.

"That is not the same." Regina replied.

"But this is for a good cause. Henry won't mind if you use it for Good." Emma explained, but received no reaction from Regina. "Look at Ruby." Emma said as Ruby picked up the disheveled diner with glossy eyes.

Regina rolled her eyes and with a wave of her hand, the dinner was back to normal. Snow and Ruby looked surprised at Regina's actions. Gold looked bothered. They decided to go to Cora's part of the forest.

Cora had made an extremely large protection bubble that stood up on its own. Any person could walk through the bubble, but the bubble would strip them of any magic they had. At first, Gold had thought it could only strip them of dark magic, but since the bubble was pink, it was indeed any magic. Cora wasted no time being humble. She had quickly created herself a thrown in the center of the bubble and a miniature castle, dungeon and all, to rest in. The newly formed team waited off to a side.

"So are we just going to stand here or is someone going to go talk to her?" Emma asked.

"But what are we going to ask her?" Ruby added.

"I must say, this is probably the most ill-devised plan I've ever been a part of." Regina said, buttoning up her black coat and fixing her purple scarf.

"Oh, and enacting a dark curse wasn't ill-devised?" Snow whispered.

"It was fine for 28 years, Mary Margret." Regina replied.

The four girls turned to look at Gold, who had been silent for the better part of their arrival. They waited for him to say something.

"I'm sorry. I thought I was in a chicken coop listening to a bunch of hens yapping. Shall we get on with this?" Gold replied.

Emma, Ruby, Snow and Regina looked offended at his comment. The silence only lasted for a few seconds.

"Well you two are the ones that look like you're in the mafia. You two go talk to her. She's your mom anyway." Emma said.

"Or perhaps you can make it a group effort," a voice said from behind them.

They turned around only to find Cora standing behind them wearing a dark blue ball gown and her hair up in a bun.

"How did you get back here?" Emma asked.

"That is none of your concern dear. Let's just say I had to make a deal with someone more powerful than Rumplestiltskin." Cora replied.

"Where are they? Why don't you just leave everyone alone? Your fight is with us." Snow White said.

"Oh, my thoughts exactly, Snow," Cora answered. "Now, I indeed knew this was a genius plan, but I did not expect it to work so quickly," Cora added and then directed her attention to her daughter with her eyes turning completely black. "Hello honey," Cora said to Regina. "How has your morning been? Care to join me for tea?" Cora asked.

"Hello mother, no thank you. I am quite alright on this side of the bubble." Regina replied looking at her mother rather disturbed at her mother's eyes. None of them knew exactly what was going on with Cora's powers, but the dark magic had taken over her entire being.

"God, you guys are so weird," Emma whispered to herself.

"What do you want Cora?" Gold asked, direct and to the point

"Come to this side of the bubble, all of you, I can show you just what I want." Cora replied.

They all looked at each other in agreement. There was no way they were crossing over while Cora expected it. As much as they wanted to help their loved ones, they were helpless once they crossed over.

"Let us see them, at least. Can't you trade us, for them?" Snow asked.

"Come across, dear Snow. Once you are on this side, I will tell you exactly what I want from you." Cora said.

"Why don't you come over here, outside of the bubble? You are a cheater Cora. You want us to go through so you can squish us like bugs, but you won't come over here and fight evenly. You are a coward!" Emma said aggressively.

"Think whatever you'd like of me dear, but I am not crossing over. If you would like to see your darling loved ones, come over to this side and you shall see them." Cora stated.

"Mother, I do not know what has possessed you, but I want you to know if you hurt Henry, I will use all of my power to do the same to you." Regina said with gritted teeth.

"That makes two of us," Emma added.

"How caring; just what do you think of me? He is a Prince and he is my grandson. I would never do anything to harm him. He is living in the castle with me. Come over here and see him if you would like." Cora said with a sinister grin.

The group looked at each other and sighed. There was nothing that could be done without a plan. With a short nod, they turned around and walked away from the bubble.

"Leaving so soon?" Cora asked.

"Enough!" Mr. Gold shouted as he made a fire ball and threw it at the bubble. It simple absorbed into it and made no harm.

They continued walking, eventually making their way to their vehicles.

"Well that was a waste of time," Emma stated.

"Very observant Ms. Swan," Mr. Gold replied.

"Leave it to the daughter of the Charmings to state the obvious," Regina added.

"What are we going to do now?" Ruby asked.

"Perhaps we should split up. Ruby and Emma can look for Leetha. Regina and Gold, why don't you try and see if there is a way we can get through the bubble with some type of magic. I can ask the Blue Fairy for," Snow explained.

Mr. Gold coughed, interrupting Snow. "WE do not need help from HER. Fairy magic will have no effect on Cora at any rate."

"I forgot you both seem to have… tension with her. Well, I suppose I can go with you two to look for a way into the bubble." Snow replied.

Regina went along with plan, as much as she hated to work with Snow. They all had their motives to want to get into the bubble and they needed to work together as best as possible. Emma and Ruby got into the Sherriff's car and headed into town. The rest of them got into Mr. Gold's car and went to his shop.

More than two hours later, Leetha pulled up to the Storybrooke border. She parked her Cobra Mustang muscle car a few feet away from the bright red line spray painted on the road. Leetha looked at herself in the mirror; the scales had expanded quite a bit on the right side of her face. She got out of her car with an unusual amount of worry. _What if this didn't work? What if she simply turned into a snake, Leetha fretted_. It was still worth a shot. Leetha walked directly in front of the red line, closed her eyes, and then stepped into Storybrooke.

As soon as her feet stood on the other side, an earthquake shook the entire town and a slight crack started from her feet and on into the town. Leetha opened her eyes, her yellow snakelike eyes. She waved her hand and created a small tornado under her feet. The devious smile which she had not let out in over 28 years came upon her face. The Princess floated into Storybrooke. She wanted to see what all the fuss was about.

The citizens of Storybrooke gathered at the street that led to the town entrance. Emma, Snow, Ruby, and Gold stood at the front of the line and behind them the entire town. The tornado was heard from a distance. Regina stayed inside Mr. Gold's shop. She knew exactly who had just arrived. Her only worry was whether or not it would be a warm welcome or if Leetha had an ulterior motive. A harsh wind blew everyone's hair. The branches which bordered the road shook. Then, after the slight commotion, Leetha appeared on top of the tornado with her evil smile, so happy to see the pathetic subjects of the Enchanted Forest all waiting for her arrival. Leetha stopped the hurricane two feet in front of the crowd and looked at them all with disgust.

"I suppose your weatherman failed to warn you about harsh gusts blowing through your town," Leetha said cynically. Everyone remained silent. Leetha looked around the streets noticing the small shops. "This is Storybrooke?" Leetha asked a bit disappointed. "I would have imagined my Queen to create something more extravagant with skyscrapers and casinos," she paused and then added, "not a town that looks like was actually taken out of a storybook."

"Who are you?!" Emma shouted boldly to the daunting young woman standing before her.

Leetha squinted her eyes, confused. "Who are you?" Leetha asked, a bit offended at the question.

"I'm Emma Swan, the Sheriff of this town," Emma replied, holding her ground, not fearful of Leetha whatsoever.

Leetha smiled and tilted her head off to the side. "Emma? The savior? Well, I have been waiting 28 years for this," Leetha said and then blew a cruel wind in Emma's direction, sending her flying several feet away and Mary Margret immediately rushing to her daughter's side.

Ruby stood bewildered at the Leetha's actions and said, "The Snake Princess."

Leetha turned to Ruby. "The Wolf," she said, oddly happy to see her and then barked and growled like a rabid wolf, her ears and nose turning slightly wolflike causing Ruby to take a few steps back. She looked up at the sun. "I see there is no full moon right now. Just where does that leave you?"

Ruby left the front of the crowd and walked over to Emma and Mary Margret. Emma stood up with their help. Her beautiful blonde locks were disheveled with the wind that had just hit her.

"I think we're gona need Regina." Ruby said to the mother and daughter duo.

Snow stood up and walked towards the Princess. "Princess, please, there is no need for," Snow said, but was quickly stopped by Leetha.

"Snow White," Leetha said and then thought for a moment. Then, as though a light bulb went off in her head she said, "Snow," and lifted her left hand. A snowball appeared above it and she blew it at Mary Margret who instantly flew back to where her daughter was, but covered in snow.

"That is quite enough Dearie," Mr. Gold said throwing a ball of purple magic at her.

Leetha turned her left arm before her, as though holding a large shield and then a thick ice shield blocked Mr. Gold's magic. The crowd of citizens gasped.

"She works for Cora!" one shouted.

"I remember her from our land!" another citizen yelled.

"You all fear Cora, but you forgot about the one evil no one can control, except me: Mother Nature." Leetha stated, stomping a foot into the ground and causing a very large earthquake.

Leetha walked away from the crowd in search of her Queen immediately after the chaotic entrance to the town. Regina watched from the windows inside of Mr. Gold's shop frozen with emotion. It seemed as though the Princess wasn't going to be an asset after all, but more of an enemy to the town of Storybrooke. Regina thought for a moment. She was going to have to keep her little pet snake in check. Just then, Emma, Mary Margret, and Ruby entered the shop.

"Where the hell were you? We were almost blown to dust and you were watching from in here the whole damn time?!" Emma shouted.

"Regina, you need to talk to her. If she will listen to anyone it is you. Please, there is something different about her." Mary Margret pleaded.

"I think I know the exact way I can get her to help us, but I have to do it alone." Regina explained.

Emma, Mary Margret, and Ruby unwillingly agreed with Regina and off she went into the town of Storybrooke to execute her secretive plan.


	4. Chapter 4

The Ruffian's Wrath

Part IV

The Enchanted Tree and the Dark Curse

The instant Leetha woke up that morning; all she could do was think about the task at hand. It would not be long until Regina enacted the Dark Curse. The Princess finished pinning up her hair and looked at herself in the mirror. She did not recognize herself for a moment. There was absolutely something different about her when she gazed into the mirror. Leetha sighed. It was Regina; Regina was different. When Leetha first met her Queen she devoted herself unconditionally out of love, but after all those years and everything that happened to her, Leetha felt as though she was acting more out of fear. She did not want it to be so. The Princess wanted to love her Queen again. She wanted to be happy as they were once before, but Regina had changed… or had she? Perhaps Regina had been like that all along and Leetha is the one who was now seeing things clearly. The Princess shook off the considerations and thought back to the person who brought them to her attention, Belle.

The Princess went into the dungeon and entered Belle's cell. She had been asleep. Belle sat up on her bed rather groggy. She could tell something was wrong with her new found friend and immediately grew concerned.

"What is it Leetha? What has the Queen done to you?" Belle asked as she rubbed Leetha's arm.

"Why is this first question you ask me? Why do you assume it was my Queen who brings me to this state?" Leetha inquired.

"What has she not done to you my friend? From all of the past experiences you have told me, I can only assume it is her who harms you, but I am sorry. I should not have assumed that. I know what she means to you, but what is wrong? The Queen is in the castle. She may hear us. Why would you risk coming here?" Belle replied.

Leetha sighed. "My Queen will enact the curse in a matter of days." She paused when Belle reacted as though she was not hearing anything new. "She came to me yesterday when she returned from her voyage with a request. There are a great amount of enchanted trees that can be fashioned into wardrobes. If created, they can send people into this new land without being harmed by the curse. The wardrobes can protect two per tree." Leetha explained in the most serious of tones.

"That is wonderful Leetha. The kingdom has a chance now. When will they start carving them?" Belle asked.

"They will not carve them. That is what my Queen requested of me. She told me I am the only one who can summon enough lightning to destroy the trees. I am to destroy them all. Not Snow White, not her Prince, nor their child will make it to this new land curse free." Leetha answered and then looked away from Belle. "If my Queen wishes it, I will do it."

"But the whole kingdom will suffer," Belle pleaded. She stood up and examined Leetha. "Wait, if you plan on destroying all the trees, then why have you come here? Why would you tell me, if you already plan on destroying them?" Belle asked.

The Princess grew anxious. "I, I wanted your outlook Belle," Leetha blurted. "I want nothing more than for my Queen to be happy, but you are right. This Dark Curse is not the way. Nonetheless, if we remain in this land, the subjects will still suffer. I see no sense in continuing either of these routes." Leetha stated and then sat down on Belle's pathetic excuse for a bed. "And, I am tired of fighting," she added with a sigh, as though she had been longing to say those words. "I long to be peaceful, but I am so angry all of the time. I wish this castle could be as it was once before, but the days when I was so blind, so carefree, and so willing to support are gone. If only I had never known the truth about my Queen. Or perhaps if this curse were not taking place, our situation would be different, but alas, this is how things are. The worst part of this is that I long for Snow White to suffer as much as Regina does. She is the reason the relationship with my Queen changed. Someone has to pay, but I fear my thirst for revenge dies more and more as the days pass."

Belle looked at the Princess with sympathetic eyes. "I truly wish I could help you with this decision Leetha, but all I can tell you is to follow your heart. It will tell you the right thing to do. I understand that this Snow person has damaged your relationship, but perhaps it can still be repaired, but you must repair it before the curse is brought upon us and you forget everything of this land." Belle paused and sat next to Leetha. "You two are not the same Princess. I know this because if the roles were reversed, if you were in her place, you would not have treated her the way she treats you. All you've ever done is try to earn a spot in her heart. You want her to be your family, your mother, but she has lost herself in this agenda." Belle explained. Leetha remained silent. "That is where the difference stands. You truly love her Leetha; she IS your family, but you are merely her possession. If she truly loves you she would let you follow your heart, not keep it locked in a box. What does your heart tell you?"

"My heart tells me to help my Queen to be happy. This curse will make her happy, but only temporarily. Actually, if I destroy all of the trees, she will be happy indefinitely, but everyone else will suffer, including me I suppose," Leetha replied.

"Will she surely kill you if you do not do as she asks?" Belle inquired.

"I would like to think she would not, but knowing her, she would." Leetha answered.

"Perhaps you do not have do destroy all of the trees. If you leave one, Snow White and the savior can still make it through without being cursed and you can tell the Queen that the tree was taken before you got there." Belle suggested.

"And set up yet another victory for this preposterous "Good" side. Why should they get all of the glory every time? Why can't I be the savior? When will it be my turn for victory!?" Leetha hissed, immediately eating her words. She sounded just like her Queen, but she wondered if that is how she really felt. Her mind drifted. "Perhaps the curse could be my victory as well." Leetha replied, as though thinking to herself.

"A victory you will not remember Leetha." Belle said. "Don't you see? If you leave a tree for the savior to go through, then you will be a part of the victory. Were it not for you leaving a tree then all would still suffer, but you have to be willing to stand up to your Queen. Are you brave enough to face that fear?" Belle asked. Suddenly, a light went off in Leetha's head. "What is it?"

"Or perhaps this curse is not a bad thing at all. What if it is an escape? What if I never have to see anyone from the Enchanted Forest ever again and still, you all can have your savior and everything. This new land, a land without magic, will mean… I would also rid of my curse, of my powers." Leetha said as though speaking to herself.

"I do not understand." Belle replied.

Leetha stood up quickly and hugged her friend. "I thank you Belle. You have enlightened me in these last days and if my idea works, I will return later or tomorrow to explain what I mean, but I must go before my Queen wakes up." She explained and then left the dungeon.

Regina arose that morning in a bitter mood, as usual for the past couple of months. She sat across from Leetha and told her that she was to execute her mission as soon as the sun went down.

"How did you sleep my Queen?" Leetha asked.

"I find I have been sleeping very well now that the Dark Curse is so near," Regina replied without looking at her Princess.

Leetha was slightly disillusioned at Regina's response. "I realized the other day, my Queen that I have not asked you what it was like being so close to death. From what I heard, the arrows were less than inches from your face at the execution. Were you frightened?" Leetha asked.

The Queen answered, "I said my final words and welcomed the end only regretting to not have caused more pain, but now the Dark Curse will take care of that."

"Did you welcome that end more than this one," Leetha inquired.

"Indeed," Regina replied softly. She looked up baffled at her own response and then grew quite infuriated at her Princess' line of questioning. "But this is not the end dear; this is not even the beginning of my victory. By next week my curse will be enacted. I am only waiting for this Captain Hook to return and then I will celebrate my victory upon Snow White's suffering." Regina explained as she sipped her drink.

"And when is Snow White's suffering to end?" Leetha continued.

"When she has suffered as much as I have!" Regina roared.

"And if your suffering is to end when Snow White has suffered as much as you, my Royal Highness, then where does the actual end of all of this suffering stand?" Leetha asked her Queen.

Regina's nostrils flared at the question and then shouted in response, "Her suffering will never end! Nothing will suffice! Not even her death! Until she has truly felt my pain then all this will be over!" Regina shouted standing up and slamming her fist to the table.

Leetha did not look at her Queen when the words were shouted. She looked down at the table hoping Regina would not use her Dark Magic. The Princess had enough scars and bruises from where Regina had thrown her around. Regina's chest pounded with every breath of fury.

"But, my Queen, Snow White can never feel your pain because she does not have your heart. How can she feel anything similar to you when she does not have the same feelings as you?" Leetha asked softly.

"Enough! What purpose do these questions serve Princess?!" Regina exclaimed holding up a bit of magic in her hand.

Leetha got up from her seat and kneeled before her Queen in total fear, breathing heavily. She did not look up to see Regina eye to eye. The sweat came out of her pores as she heard her Queen's voice tremble with the question. Belle was right; Leetha was afraid to say anything to Regina, but how could she truly support her Queen unless she spoke her mind. Regina, the only mother Leetha ever knew, deserved to be happy after so much suffering. The Princess only wanted to help.

"Well?! Answer me!" Regina shouted.

"I, I only want to see you happy my Queen. If Snow White's suffering will suffice, I am here to see you reign victorious… but if her suffering will not provide this, then I would like to help you find what will truly make you happy… perhaps this curse is not the way," Leetha suggested softly.

Regina's black eyes were endeared for less than a split second. She pushed Leetha to the wall with magic and slightly choked her.

Regina hissed, "Enacting this curse and taking everyone to a new land is the only way I can harm her. This curse IS my happy ending." Regina explained as her grip grew so tight that Leetha felt as though her eyes were going to pop out of her skull. Suddenly, the grip loosened. "Now then, you will go to the forest and destroy all of the enchanted trees so that the curse can never be broken by this alleged savior." Regina said, releasing the Princess. Leetha fell to the floor and caught her breath. She stood up quite weak before Regina. "The only worry I have now is that those wretched fairies have picked a tree already. Go to the forest as soon as the sun goes down," Regina snarled as she sat back down. She paused and turned back to Leetha adding, "On foot. You will WALK there in the weather you will cause with your powers as punishment for these insolent, ridiculous questions."

"But that part of the forest is even farther than my Lordship's grave!" Leetha replied bewildered that Regina would even think to make her walk.

"I said WALK Princess Leetha," Regina said.

"As you wish my Queen," Leetha stated with a great disappointment in her eyes.

Regina walked towards her den. She wanted to see what Snow White was up to through her mirrors. Leetha stood up as soon as her Queen passed her and followed behind. Regina paused.

"Where do you think you are going?" Regina asked.

"I was going to accompany you your Highness," Leetha answered.

"No, I want to be alone and the last thing I need is you asking me these foolish questions. Go find something to occupy yourself with until it is time for your task," Regina replied.

Leetha bowed her head and went into the courtyard. It was a fine day, as far as the weather was concerned. Leetha walked the grounds, alone. She reminisced to the days when her true love, Ash, would occasionally walk with her. Leetha sat on a small tree trunk by a pond near the courtyard that used to be their unofficial lover's spot. She ran her hand in the cool water and wished she didn't have to ruin such a pretty day. The Princess tried not to think of the task at hand. She found herself thinking of Ash more and more every day. As her hand stroked the clear blue water, she once again caught a glimpse of her own reflection. She looked into her own large hazel eyes. The sadness in them resembled the same sadness Regina wore in her eyes. The loss of true love is a pain that the heart never fully recovers from, Leetha thought. It caused her Queen to destroy many lives. Leetha wondered why she did not feel the need to ruin EVERYONE's happiness after she lost Ash. Perhaps Belle was right; perhaps the Queen and Princess did not have the same heart.

The Princess looked away from the pond with a sigh. The sunlight hit her face and Leetha smirked. She felt her hand under the tree trunk to take out a small box. It was filled with poems and songs Ash had written Leetha. She would wake up to one every morning. Although she would tell him to stop, Leetha would always look forward to reading them. Now, all she had were the memories. Leetha took out a small scroll with a poem Ash written on it when Leetha had gone on a journey with Regina for a week or so. It read:

_Many always tell me that distance causes forgetting,_

_But I cannot conceive their reasoning,_

_Because I cannot help, but remain captivated_

_By the stubbornness your heart has created_

_You found a way to enlighten my feelings_

_You gave me a truth, which causes all my dreaming_

_You have ended my suffering _

_From the first moment of all my loving_

_Today my beach is full of bitterness_

_Because I fear your ship is departing_

_Towards all the seas of madness and ruining_

_But please be careful not to shipwreck your life_

_When the brightness of the sun is diming down_

_And you grow tired of your wandering and destruction_

_Remember I will always be here waiting_

_Until you are ready and decide to return_

Leetha fought back her tears as she read the poem. She had refused to shed another tear over circumstances she could not change. The Princess had not cried since Henry Sr.'s death, but even with the emotion of sadness she felt, the clouds gloomed above the castle.

Regina sat in her den. She did not look into her mirror, but out her window towards her Princess by the pond. She saw the clouds gloom and figured it was her fault for disappointing her Princess. _She should not have upset me_, Regina thought. The Queen too longed for the days before she ripped out Leetha's heart. Regina observed her Princess walk along the pond picking flowers. Regina slightly smiled and then looked away quickly. _Love is weakness,_ she repeated to herself over and over. Leetha's words of suffering ran into her mind once more raising questions. Was Regina fooling herself into thinking this would make her happy? Was it simply a belief that this revenge would suffice? Perhaps it was time to end her vows. Just as Leetha, Regina only had her memories to hold on to. After so much time had passed, the bittersweet taste of revenge was beginning to taste sour. Regina looked in her mirror and into her own miserable eyes. The Queen shook off her thoughts.

"What am I thinking?" she said softly to herself. "This is my happy ending," she whispered, reassuring herself.

The clouds slowly drifted away and the sun came back out. Regina figured Leetha's mood had changed again. The Evil Queen watched her Evil Princess walk away from the pond and back into the courtyard of the castle. She pressed her hand against the window. A small tear shed down her cheek as she remembered the strong love they used to share. If it were not for Snow White, Leetha would never have felt the need to leave the palace and Regina would never have been forced to take Leetha's heart, the Queen thought to herself.

"Why don't you just go to her? I am positive the Princess would want nothing more than to know you still care for her as you did before," the genie in the mirror said to his Queen.

"And what would you know of her feelings? She wants me to be happy," Regina replied.

"Indeed, she does. That is why she questions this. You swore to her you would never use it, but that oath was broken as soon as the Dark One gave you the option, and has she complained? No, she serves as though you were her," the Mirror explained.

"Her what? Her Queen? Her God?" Regina asked sarcastically.

"Her mother," the mirror replied.

Regina did not expect that response. She waved the genie away and walked to her thrown. She sat there knowing her Princess would soon enter the castle to alert her Queen that she would be on her way to complete her mission. A few minutes later, Leetha entered the thrown chamber wearing her black corset with a cape hanging from it and leather pants. Her long black hair was feathered and loose. Leetha's air was still gloomy.

"My Queen, I am about to set voyage on foot to the Enchanted Trees. I will destroy them all. There will be no savior." Leetha said shortly as she kneeled before her Queen.

"I am glad to hear it Princess," Regina replied, thinking of what else she could say to Leetha to let her know she still cared for her.

"And I will set on my journey by foot, just as you ordered," Leetha added.

Regina remained speechless for a moment. She felt slight guilt for punishing her Princess so horridly, but that was the price for insolent questions. She should not have questioned Regina so.

"On your way then my pet; there is not a moment to lose," Regina stated.

Leetha bowed her head and turned away.

"Leetha, I, I know you will make me proud." Regina added causing the Princess to stop in her tracks, baffled at the comment. She turned to face her Queen. "Just as you always do," Regina continued with a sincere, motherly tone.

The Princess was quite moved with her Queen's words. Her eyes got watery, but again, she refused to cry. She bowed once more and then went on her way.

Once she reached the forest the decision presented itself as a rather difficult one. The way she had figured it, she could destroy all of the trees, forget her past and allow her Queen to fool herself into happiness or she could destroy all, but one tree and give the subjects of the kingdom a chance to break the curse. Leetha sat on a tree stump and thought to herself. The Princess looked up into the sky and dozens of dark clouds drifted above her. The storm started up. Lightning accumulated in the sky as the electrical shower prepared to strike down. Leetha looked at the first tree and a bolt struck down, destroying it. She did so with all, but one tree. She closed her eyes and wished. Suddenly the Blue Fairy appeared before her.

"What have you done? These trees were only hope," the Blue Fairy said in despair.

"Well now this is your only hope," Leetha said pointing to the last tree.

"Just a minute, you are the one, true of heart, who wished for me to come here?" the Blue Fairy asked.

"Indeed. You are to take this tree to Snow White. Two may enter into this new land curse free, but if anyone asks you, you tell them you took this tree before I caused the storm. My Queen cannot know I left one," Leetha explained.

"You expect me to lie?" The fairy asked.

"No, you WILL lie or I will destroy this tree as well and all of your hopes will be destroyed with it, understood?" Leetha explained.

The Blue Fairy flew away to get Ghepetto and start the wardrobe immediately. Leetha looked the tree up and down, inspecting every detail of it. She touched closed her eyes and placed her hand on the tree. Little by little, her skin hardened. Leetha placed her body against the tree and once again, her flesh hardened turning into bark. Leetha opened her eyes and it happened. She became a part of the tree. She closed her eyes and waited. An hour or so later, Ghepetto and the blue fairy returned. He forced her to send his son through as well. The blue fairy unwillingly agreed and they took the tree to Snow White. Leetha sat on the table in front of the entire "Good" counsel. They took her up to the savior's nursery. He was to start his carving early the next day. It would only take him a day's time to create the wardrobe.

As the lights shut off, Leetha detached herself from the tree. She needed to know how to get back to the room the day of the curse. The Princess climbed down the wall of the castle, camouflaged like chameleon. She returned to her Queen's palace, hoping she had not taken so long. It had been about four hours. Leetha entered the castle. Regina sat in the dining chamber eating alone.

"Leetha, come in here dear," Regina stated as she heard Leetha arrive. "Were you successful in your task?" Regina asked.

"Indeed, your Majesty," Leetha replied.

"Show me the Enchanted Trees," Regina said to the genie in the mirror. The mirror showed her the destroyed area of land. She smiled. "Well done Princess," Regina added. "Clean yourself up and join me for supper."

Leetha nodded her head and rushed upstairs, but instead of going to her bedroom to change, the Princess rushed down to the dungeon. She could not wait to tell Belle the news. Belle had been resting on her bed reading a book Leetha had brought her when the Princess barged in. Belle immediately sat up.

"Belle, I did it," Leetha exclaimed with joy. "I left them a tree! There will be a savior!"

"Leetha that is wonderful! I knew you would make the right choice," Belle said as she hugged her friend.

"But that is not the best news. I attached myself to the enchanted tree. I will be curse-free as well! I can start a new life away from everyone in this new land. I will not have my curse, I will be no one's pet. I can start over. I can let go of my past," Leetha stated with delight.

"I'm so happy for you my friend," Belle replied very proud of her newly founded friend.

"Here, I brought you some food. I don't know if you have eaten today, but I want your last meals to be," Leetha stopped.

The Princess held her chest breathless and fell to the floor. Her eyes bulged as she tried to gasp for air.

"Leetha, what's wrong?! What's happnening?! Belle shouted.

Suddenly the dungeon door flung open and there stood the Queen squeezing Leetha's heart.

"How sweet of you to bring our most valued prisoner a last meal Princess," Regina stated as she squeezed harder.

"Stop it! You're hurting her! She doesn't deserve this!" Belle shouted.

"And just what do you know of what she deserves?!" the Queen shouted.

"All she has ever done is try to be worthy of you, of your love, but you treat her like if she is an object, something you own. You took advantage of her love and even worse, you took advantage of your role in her life. Why can't you leave her alone?!" Belle shouted.

At that moment Regina gritted her teeth and grew purple magic ball in her palm. She aimed it at Belle, but as she threw it, Leetha used all the strength she had and created an ice shield to block it.

"Please, my Queen, don't hurt her. This was entirely my fault; I came up here." Leetha explained barely able to breathe.

"Why?! Why did you come here? What has she tricked you into doing Leetha?!" The Queen exclaimed with fury and jealousy in her voice as she squeezed Leetha's heart tighter.

"Stop! You're killing her! She told me nothing, but your curse was to come in two days time and you will be victorious at last! She only wanted a friend," Belle said with tears in her eyes.

"A friend?!" Regina shouted squeezing the heart.

"Yes, a friend, at least, since you couldn't give her what she really wanted!" Belle shouted back.

Regina gritted her teeth. "And you would know what she wants?" The Queen asked as another magic ball grew in her hand.

"Don't hurt her!" Leetha blurted as she gathered her strength and stood firmly in front of her friend.

"Do not worry Leetha. There is nothing she could do to torture me more than keeping me locked in these four walls." Belle stated helping her friend stand.

"Oh? This is torture? Then that is exactly what you shall have in the new land! Come, my pet!" Regina said as she squeezed the heart again.

Leetha crawled out of the cell and back into Regina's den. Regina threw her Princess against the wall and held her there as she scolded her.

"How long have you been cavorting with the prisoner?!" Regina shouted.

"Not long at all; just while you were away. I was lonely." Leetha replied.

"Lonely? Lonely?" Regina exclaimed as she squeezed Leetha's heart. "I have given you everything you wanted! I trained you with your magic, I took back your kingdom, I saved you from weakness, and I forgave you when you betrayed me! What else could you possibly ask for?!"

"A family." Leetha answered.

Regina remained silent and loosened her grip on Leetha's heart. The Princess fell to the floor and caught her breath.

"All of these years, ever since the first moment I laid eyes on your beauty and elegance, I only wanted for you to accept me as somewhat of your family. I thought we could be that person to one another, but I suppose you did not feel the same way." Leetha said looking up to her Queen with tears building up behind her eyes, but still not letting them fall.

The Queen took a few steps closer to her Princess and placed her hand on her chin. A sudden feeling of guilt crept up on her. She swallowed her emotion. Regina was filled with more pride than anything. She turned away without saying any of the slight regret she felt.

"You said you wanted my happiness. You told me you loved me!" Regina shouted with her eyes dark as night.

"And you told me that once too. You promised me you would not cast this curse because of all I had suffered, but the minute you saw this as your only way out, the one promise you made to me was broken," Leetha replied. "You hide behind this evil air you present to everyone, but I know this is not you! You were not born this way. This is only what circumstances made you Regina," Leetha added.

Regina stared out of the window in her den and out into the courtyard. She absorbed the words. She knew Leetha truly did love her. Her devotion was proven time and time again. _But if she really loved me she would let me cast this curse in peace_, the Queen thought.

"No, this IS who I am. You told me you wanted me to be happy. I want you to be happy too. This new land will be a great victory to us both Leetha. Do you honestly think you will suffer in this land?" Regina asked.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THIS CURSE! I CARE ABOUT YOU!" Leetha shouted. "If you wanted me to be happy you would not cast it! You would change! I will not remember you or anything we have been through in this land if you enact the curse. Does that not mean anything to you?" Leetha said with a tremble in her voice.

"But I will remember you. Leetha, I truly do," Regina started.

"What? You truly love me? Yes, you love me so much you ripped my heart out. Well you know what Regina, I TRULY, TRULY DO love you. As you have pointed out to me on many occasions, love is weakness and you are mine." Leetha stated with an immense amount of anger in her voice as she stood up. "I could not help, but to love you, but to be weak in every sense of the word for you and I will indeed be here, I HAVE been here." Leetha giggled, as though realizing something in all of her anger. "This feeling inside, I can't explain. I want you to be happy, but I know this is not the way. Enact your curse. I will forget you. I will forget all of this. The only thing I am worried about is that, perhaps, the curse will break and I will lay eyes on you again for the first time in 28 and I will love you more than I ever had. There is nothing I can do to escape this weakness, but to leave." Leetha added as she turned to walk away, still not crying.

"Where do you think you are going? I am to enact the curse tomorrow. I need you," Regina yelled.

"For what? I have already done everything you asked me to. You will not miss me. Farewell, my Queen." Leetha finished and retired to her bed chambers.

Instantly Regina ordered herm mirror to show her Leetha. The Princess sat on her bed alone with her thoughts. The Queen retired to her bed chambers as well. The following evening Regina would enact the curse and Leetha would not even remember the argument. Why would she fret over it? She went to bed and fell asleep, despite the fact that Leetha's words replayed in her mind over and over.

That night, Leetha snuck out of the castle and made her way over to the Charmings' palace. She became a part of the enchanted wardrobe. Her plan seemed to be going smoothly. Leetha heard the curse coming. She heard Ghepetto put Pinocchio in the wardrobe, despite the Blue Fairy's orders. She heard Charming fight his way through and stick baby Emma in the wardrobe. The final words she heard before she was hit with the curse as well were spoken from her beloved Queen's mouth. "Somewhere horrible, absolutely horrible. A place where the ony happy ending… will be mine."


	5. Chapter 6

The Ruffian's Wrath

Part V

The Deal

Cora remained in the bubble waiting for any of the people from her list to break and enter her portion of the forest. She sat on her thrown thinking of everything she wanted to tell Regina. The Queen of Hearts had never felt so much happiness as she did that day when her daughter put her heart back in her chest. The moment repeated itself in her mind, but alas it was only a memory.

"Hate to break your chain of thought, hun, but tick tock. From when I last checked, I still have zero pure hearts from you and no dead Hercules. What's the hold up?" a sarcastic voice said.

Cora turned to look at the ground. There stood a bluish well built, man-looking figure with blue flames on his head as though it was his hair. He had the smile and eyes of death. Cora's eyes turned black as she looked at the man.

"Hades, I did not expect to hear from you so soon." Cora stated.

"Well, we do have a deal sweetie. And half of the deal interests me greatly. You promised me Hercules' soul. That's the only reason I made this deal with you. By the way, does Jafar know that if you kill Hercules that he will be coming back down here with me?" Hades asked.

"Now, why would I tell him that?" Cora replied.

"Oh you are a cruel one Cora Mills. Why are you keeping him around then, if I may ask?" Hades continued.

"I need him to hypnotize the Princess so that I can use her to summon the lightning sword. Once she has it I can open the realm to bring down Hercules and he will be yours." Cora answered.

"And what about the five pure hearts? I see you have this Charming character and Belle, but what about the other three?" Hades asked.

"I will get Emma, Snow, and Red to cross over and once they are here, they will have no magic. I can take their hearts and give them to you." Cora continued.

"This plan sounds great and all, but when am I going to see some action? For the Queen of Hearts, it sure is taking you a while to get me five teeny weenie hearts Cora. I'm not impressed." Hades added with a vacant look on his face.

"How dare you?" Cora replied.

"HOW DARE YOU? I am not like anyone you have dealt with before. No magic will work on me and no tricks will work on me. I don't understand why you wanted to go back to Earth in the first place. You could have lived down here with me for the rest of eternity without ever seeing Good win. Now you're stuck on Earth, heartless, immortal, and no feelings except darkness. If you are hoping to relive those few seconds of true happiness you felt when your daughter put your heart back in your chest, you can forget it. Your heart is mine now and you may be back on Earth, but YOU are mine. Anything you conquer is MINE. So, why, after all of this, did you still want to return to Earth?" Hades asked.

"I want my daughter. I may not have my heart, but I still have magic and I am quite capable of giving her what she wants, a family. I have Henry now. I can show him just how happy our family can be once I have the Charmings out of the way. At last, Regina, Henry and I can rule the land. Everyone will bow to our feet." Cora said, imagining every word she said in her mind.

"And just how is Jafar going to feel when he finds out you used him to control Leetha and just set him up to fail?" Hades interrogated.

"Well that isn't my problem anymore dear. He will be down there with you for you to deal with him." Cora said with sinister smile.

"Yeah, you definitely belonged down here with me, hun. Well, this all sounds wonderful, families coming together, Hercules and five pure hearts down here with me. I can't complain, oh wait, nothing has happened yet. Get a move on "your Majesty." You only have four moons left to do this or else you both come back down here with me." Hades added.

"Who was that?" Henry asked as he approached Cora.

"Oh, that, that was no one dear. What are you doing here?" Cora asked.

"You told me to be here at 4 or I would be punished.

"Correct, I wanted to have tea with you my little Prince. Come have a seat," Cora said and with a wave of her hand a small table and chairs were set before them.

"Is that the person you made the deal with? Why were you looking to the ground when you spoke with him?" Henry asked trying to put all of the pieces together.

"Because I live down here," Hades replied.

"Was that…" Henry started.

"NO one, it was not one Henry." Cora interrupted.

"Me? No one? How dare you?" Hades teased.

"It is! That's Hades! That's why your coffin was moved! My mom really didn't do anything to you! You made a deal with Hades!" Henry shouted.

"The one and only, kid!" Hades added with an evil smile.

"Will you leave us already? You're frightening the boy." Cora added and the evil God disappeared.

"How could you?" Henry asked.

"Enough! We will have no talk of this during our…" Cora paused. She felt something powerful approaching the bubble. She stood up and watched the figure through her looking glass. Much to Cora's convenience, it was none other than Princess Leetha. She grinned with delight. "Henry, my dear boy, you are to go back to your bed chambers and remain there till I retrieve you." Cora ordered.

Leetha looked at the bubble in wonder. It had been so, so long since she had seen anything magical. Her animal senses were telling her that the bubble contained the largest amount of dark magic. Of course, she assumed it was her Queen. Leetha stepped through the bubble very carefree. She did not suspect anything wrong with it. She looked around the forest very anxious to see Regina and get it over with.

"So glad you could join me, Princess Leetha," Cora greeted and appeared directly behind her.

Leetha's eyes widened at the sight of the Queen of Hearts. "Y-y-you're alive?" Leetha asked completely full of fear. "But the pirate he, he."

"He lied to you dear," Cora stated. "I do not think we have been properly introduced. My name is Cora or as you know me, the Queen of Hearts." Cora said.

"Yes, my Queen's mother. I know you. My name is Leetha, as you seem to know, but how do you know me?" Leetha asked.

"I know everything that has to do with my daughter Princess. What kind of mother would I be if I didn't? Now then, what brings you to this portion of the forest?" Cora asked.

"I wanted to see my Queen before I left town. I thought, maybe, she would like company since the curse was broken. It must mean she lost. I wanted to be there for her." Leetha replied.

"Such devotion. You have a strong heart girl. I am glad it belongs to my daughter, but why would you be leaving town so soon? You just arrived, didn't you?" Cora continued.

"Yes, just moments ago, as a matter of fact, but I," Leetha replied, but was once again interrupted.

"You called for me Your Majesty?" Jafar asked.

Leetha was quite taken by how handsome the man standing before her was. His were like nothing she had ever seen before. She completely lost her train of thought.

"Yes Jafar, this is Princess Leetha. I wanted you to become acquainted and not waste any time." Cora replied.

"Ah, this is the Princess? Well, I must say, you, Princess Leetha, must be the fairest Princess I have ever seen," he flirted as he kissed her hand.

"Wait a minute, were you two waiting for me or," Leetha asked, beginning to grow a bit suspicious of the duo.

"Nonsense dear, Jafar, would you…" Cora signaled to his staff.

Jafar quickly lifted his staff slightly and then hit the bottom end roughly on the ground. A small green beam of magic came from it and hit Leetha unexpectedly. Her eyes suddenly became green. The Princess felt the closest thing to love since Ash's death. She looked into Jafar's eyes with silence.

"Shall we have her summon the lighting sword now?" Jafar asked Cora quickly.

"No, she cannot summon the sword till sunset, but we should not waste her powers. If she has been away for these entire 28 years, then her abilities will be on a type of build up. She will be more powerful than even I for the next three days. We must put her to use. Perhaps she can bring us the other three pure hearts. Perhaps she can even bring me my daughter." Cora explained. "Yes, have her bring me my daughter. I can tell Regina everything I have planned and she can remain on my side."

"But your daughter is trying to "change." What if she does not agree with this?" Jafar asked.

"Then I will take her heart as well," Cora paused and thought for a moment. "Or perhaps the Princess can bring me my daughter's heart. Then I will look innocent in that aspect. Once Regina agrees with me, I'll give her the heart back." Cora explained. "Now then, have the Princess bring me Regina."

Jafar turned to look at Leetha eye to eye. The Princess was mesmerized. Her eyes turned a glowing green color as though the powers of the staff had taken over her. Jafar stepped towards her and placed his hand on her chin. Leetha's body felt a sudden passion come over her.

"My love," he said. "I had never believed in love at first sight… until I met you. Please Princess, tell me you feel the same."

"I do," she replied softly in deep hypnosis. "I never thought I could, not again at least."

The powers of the mind controlling staff had taken over Leetha's mind. She no longer had her heart in her chest and for all those years she did not feel anything except anger. Could it be love, she thought to herself. This cannot be possible, but her body had such strong "alleged" feelings for this handsome stranger. It had to be love at first sight, she thought. She could hear nothing, but his voice; she could see nothing, but his eyes and she wanted to nothing, but please him.

"My dear Jafar, the staff's powers are certainly working. She his completely under your control." Cora said.

"My sweet Princess, will you do me a favor?" Jafar asked.

"Anything," she replied.

"Bring me Regina, but do not let anyone see you." Jafar ordered.

Leetha bowed her head and exited the bubble. As soon as her body passed through the bubbly shield, she forgot what exactly had just happened to her, but her mind was set on getting her Queen into the bubble without letting any of the Storybrooke citizens seeing her. She used her traits and camouflaged herself with everything her body touched. The sun started to set, little by little as Leetha made her way onto the town streets.

She kept herself hidden by camoflauging herself as a chameleon would when any strangers passed her way. Leetha used her wolf senses to find her Queen. Leetha found herelf standing in front of the biggest house on the block. She hopped the fence and walked up to the front window. Her eyes glowed a bright green as she saw Regina standing in the living room wearing a red dress with a black blazer over it. Regina wore the same expression that she always wore, a sad one. That is how Leetha remembered her. She watched her Queen for a moment. Regina sat on the sofa and held a picture in her hand. It was a picture of her son. Leetha's eyes turned snake like with jealousy. She thought, for certain, Regina had never gazed at a photo like that for her Princess. Regina put the photo down and walked upstairs. Leetha made her way to the wall of the house and climbed up to follow her. Regina went into Henry's room. Leetha stared at Regina. It had been so long since she had felt anything, but anger. Yet, her Queen had a way of making want to feel so many wonderful things, but simply caused her pain and sadness.

Leetha's eyes glowed bright green once more. She made a snow ball form above her left hand. She started breathing heavily. Her nostrils flared with anger. Regina looked at a different photo of her with Henry and shed one tear that fell down her cheek. Leetha's eyes glowed bright, but something held her back from doing where her body seemed to want to do. The green glow slightly shocked her and she fell off the wall and flat on her back on the ground. _What was I thinking? Why did I want to do that? She thought to herself._ Leetha looked around to see if anyone had seen her. She stood up and ran away from Regina's house.

The Princess simply wanted to leave the little town. She had been there only two hours and already she felt as though she was going insane. She took a deep breath and tried to collect herself. I'm not a young girl anymore, she thought, trying to comfort herself. Leetha found herself back in the woods. She hardly had any memory of what happened in the bubble. She only remembered thinking she was in love with Jafar. Should I go back, she thought. I hadn't felt that in so long. It felt nice, she thought. Leetha entered the bubble once more. She could not fight the urge.

"Where is my daughter," Cora asked as Leetha reached them. "Where is her heart?"

"Why would I take my Queen's heart?" Leetha interrogated completely unaware of their previous orders.

"You have failed your Queen. I see we are off to a bad start dear. I suppose you can make it up to me by summoning the lightning sword now that the sun is down." Cora stated.

"The lightning sword? What do you need to open another realm for? Not even my Queen asked that of me," Leetha replied.

Cora grew infuriated at Leetha's reference to Regina being Queen. "I AM YOUR QUEEN NOW!" She shouted as she stuck her hand in Leetha's chest, but felt nothing.

Leetha's eyes grew snakelike as she felt Cora's hand feeling around for her heart. "No, I only have one Queen and she has always had what you are trying to get." The Princess looked up to the sky and a bolt of lightning struck Cora down and Leetha walked away, out of the bubble.

Jafar helped Cora up. "She has no heart," he said.

"I see that you fool! That must be why your staff did not fully work. You have failed me. I have no use for you anymore," Cora said and with a wave of her hand turned Jafar into an enchanted viper. He fled to the woods. "You have no use to me, but your staff certainly does."

Leetha walked out of the bubble in a panic. All she wanted to do was leave the town. She did not want to be on anyone's side, especially if it was not Regina's. Her thoughts ran through her head a mile a minute, but were instantly interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Hey! Princess! There you are we were looking for you," Ruby said as she walked towards Leetha. "We need your help."

"Well, sorry wolf, I wasn't planning on staying," Leetha said.

"Wait, can we talk to you for five minutes? I know we got off to a bad start, but, please, we really need you," Emma stated.

Leetha gritted her teeth. "I don't care." Leetha replied as she walked right pass them.

"Hey, wait a minute, we really do need you here. You have a chance to do the right thing. I know you don't know me, but I've heard a little of your past. I know you want to change. Here is your chance," Emma suggested.

"You don't know anything about me. You're the savior. You figure it out." Leetha answered.

"Please," Emma said as she grabbed Leetha's arm trying to stop her from leaving.

"Don't touch me," Leetha said with disgust as she moved her arm away from Emma and her eyes turned snakelike and she continued to walk.

"Princess please, we all need you!" Ruby said.

"Don't bother. She IS a monster." Emma added rather upset with Leetha's behavior.

Leetha turned around and blew a harsh wind at the duo. She turned around completely filled with anger that they dared to try and ask her for help after everything Ruby had done to her and after the wretched savior destroyed her Queen's curse. Leetha turned around and walked away. She left the forest and found herself on the road. The Princess was not sure which way the Storybrooke border was. As the Princess looked to her left and her right, deciding which way to go, a sudden chill was sent down her spine by a deep, stern, semi-loving voice she had not heard in more than 28 years.

"Were you planning on leaving without saying goodbye to me again?" Regina said as she stood directly before Leetha.

The Princess' eyes bulged out of their sockets when she saw her Queen standing before her. Leetha remained speechless. She breathed heavily. If looks could kill, the way Regina looked at Leetha would have murdered her. So many emotions rushed to Leetha's body. She was overwhelmed. Regina looked Leetha up and down noticing how she was well attired.

"I see this world has been kind to you dear," Regina added as she took a few steps closer to the Princess. Leetha nodded her head anxiously. She was frozen in shock. "I see you are getting along with the savior nicely," She said sarcastically. Regina tried to touch Leetha's, but the Princes flinched slightly.

It was as though Regina wanted to see that fear Leetha had in her eyes as her Queen choked her against the wall all those years ago. Regina knew she still had power over the Princess due to the simple fact that Leetha remained her loyal servant.

"Follow me dear. We need to discuss how you are going to help me get my son back. Come along," Regina said as she walked towards her house.

Leetha followed behind slowly and quietly with her head down. Emma felt rather sympathetic for the expression Leetha wore. What could Regina have done to her in the past that caused Leetha to follow Regina so blindly? Emma tried to follow them, but Ruby held her back and told her to give them a moment. Emma agreed and waiting behind hoping that Regina could get Leetha to help them. Ruby and Emma waited outside of the Mayor's house.

Regina and Leetha entered the mansion. Leetha sat on the sofa of the den. Leetha looked around the room and all the elegant furnishings. Regina poured them both a drink. Regina stood behind Leetha. She was looking at the Princess' scared face through a mirror that stood before them. Leetha breathed heavily. Every time she wanted to say something her mind would draw a blank. She chugged the whiskey and Regina poured her another.

"Last one dear. I need you with your full strength," Regina stated. She placed her hands on Leetha's shoulders immediately feeling Leehta tense up. "You see my dear Leetha, in the time while you were away, I adopted a son. And my mother, the one we thought Hook took care of, has returned for a second time to try and take what she believes to be hers, but in doing so, she has kidnapped my son. I need to get him back and you are going to get him for me. You see that bubble she has created, which I saw you walk out of, sucks out any magic a person has, but you do not only have magic. You have your special abilities. And as Mr. Gold and researched, you can still use your powers and right now you are powerful enough to summon lightning sword since you have so much built up magic. You can cut open the sky and send Cora into an abyss where she can harm no one." Regina said.

Leetha finished her second drink. She looked into Regina's eyes with an immense amount of disappointment. Leetha looked down at her lap and stared at her drink.

"What's wrong dear? You don't think you can do it? Well, I KNOW you can. You never failed me I know that," Regina started, but was interrupted with a strange laugh from Leetha. "What is it? What is so funny?" Regina asked.

"Oh you know, just been separated from you for 28 years and you seem to not changed one bit." Leetha said as she stood up to face Regina. "Still the same self centered, commanding Queen I always knew and loved."

"What?" Regina asked again.

"I'm fine, just so you know. I did many things in this land without your help and without magic. And I do not need to do anything, not for you not for anyone in this town. I have known you just as long as that little kid of yours and I guarantee you that I loved you more than he ever will, but not once ever, after everything I did for you did you look at me the way you look at his photos. And to tell you the truth, that is quite saddening about your son," Leetha paused and gulped down a little bit of saliva that had accumulated in her mouth from nerves, "But I am not here to help you. I'm not here to harm you. I just wanted to fix what was wrong with me and it's fixed. So goodbye Regina," Leetha said as she walked out of the den.

"Wait, where are you going? I need you Leetha. Do this! I command it!" Regina shouted with a shaky voice as she followed her Princess out the front door.

Outside of the Mayor's house, Emma waited eagerly, hoping Regina had talked some sense into Leetha, but seeing the strange girl's expression and Regina following her out the door, Emma assumed it did not go well.

"I take it she's not going to help us?" Emma asked as she stood by Regina at the doorway.

"You get back here Leetha. YOU WILL DO THIS." Regina shouted.

"Regina maybe a "please" will lighten her up." Emma added.

The Evil Queen turned to look at the savior with fury in her eyes. "And just what would you know about her? She will help, whether she wishes it or not."

"And what does that mean?" Emma asked.

Leetha reached the sidewalk and looked around. She saw Ruby, Mary Margret, and Mr. Gold standing around waiting for her answer.

"Are you going to do it?" Ruby asked.

"Are you going to help us" Mary Margret added.

"Why would I do that? Why would I help any of you?" Leetha shouted.

"She has my husband." Mary Margret replied.

"She has my granny!" Ruby continued.

"You mean the false Prince who tried to banish me and the old woman who shot me with an arrow? Your arguments are not helping whatsoever. Now, please, just leave me alone. Your savior is over there." Leetha stated.

Just as she was about to walk away, her stepbrother came running out from the middle of the street in a panic.

"It's true. You are here. Leetha I need your help! Cora has taken Paxton!" Ethan shouted.

"Who's Paxton?" Emma asked as she and Regina walked to the sidewalk.

"Her baby brother," Regina answered.

"Oh, now you want my help. What happened to monster? What happened to the snake beast? Go find him yourself. I'm done with Storybrooke and I've only been here a couple of hours." Leetha hissed.

Leetha stormed down the street of the little town towards her car. Emma and Mary Margret remained speechless as Regina went back and entered her house.

"What is wrong with her? She's not gona help, not even for her own little brother," Emma asked Mary Margret.

"I don't know Emma. I guess she really is evil. We're going to have to do this without her. Maybe this is her way of getting back at everyone she thinks hurt her. Maybe this is her wrath." Mary Margret replied.

"No, this isn't wrath. This isn't evil this is heartless." Emma said. Then, as though a light bulb went off in her head, the savior ran into Regina's house and shut the door.

She looked for Regina and found her in the den standing over a small box. Emma paced in slowly, hoping her suspicions were false.

"Is that what I think it is?" Emma asked.

Regina turned around startled. "If by that you mean the way I will get Leetha to help us, then yes." Regina replied.

"Is Leetha's heart in that box?" Emma asked shortly. "You're going to try to control her." Emma stated with fury in her voice.

"Well if she doesn't WANT to help us, how else am I going to get her to get Henry for me?!" Regina shouted.

"Give it back to her! Then, maybe she will actually feel bad for us and go in there! Regina, you were doing so good. You were really changing. Don't revert! Everyone tells me she used to worship the ground you walked on, that she would do anything for you, but I think that is when she still had her heart." Emma explained. She took a few steps closer to Regina and continued. "Look, I don't know what she did for you to do that to her, but that has to be why she is so angry all of the time. Look at your mother. Look at how she was without her heart. Give it back to her Regina. I know she will do it. Be the person she looks up to again." At that moment, Leetha barged in, completely upset.

"You couldn't make this easy, could you?" Leetha asked. "Where is my car?! I just want to get out of here! Just, please, let me leave." Leetha stated.

Regina turned her back to Leetha and looked at the box as though she did not want to give up the heart for fear of losing Leetha completely. She fought back some tears as Emma's words ran through her mind.

"Where is it?!" Leetha shouted as she slammed a fist on the wall. Her eyes turned snakelike.

"Hey, hey calm down. We've been in here the whole time. Regina didn't take your car." Emma stated.

Leetha looked at her amused. "Is that so? Then why is it missing?"

"Get back my son. Do it for me," Regina said, giving it one more shot.

"Let me think about it. No." Leetha replied firmly.

"Do it!" Regina shouted.

"You want me to go into that bubble, get your son, who replaced me, and defeat the Queen of Hearts? And I'm assuming I am to do this alone, just as I did everything else for you?" Leetha said sarcastically.

"I'll go with you; we can do it," Emma added.

Leetha looked at Emma with bewilderment. She could not believe a complete stranger would simply offer to accompany her on a sure death quest against the Queen of Hearts.

"You can do it Leetha," Regina stated.

"The question has passed whether or not I can do it; it is whether or not I WANT to do it. And to be quite frank, I do not," Leetha replied. "I came back here because I kept growing scales on my face. I assumed the curse was broken. I thought you might need my help, but still I fought the urge to come here until the scales were all over half of my body Regina, but do you care to ask how I have been? No, you just order me around as if I was your pet, again. Well guess what, I do not fear you how I used to and I am not going to take any orders from you anymore! I will not do it unless I wish it, and why would I want to help you after everything you did to me?! YOU TORE OUT MY HEART! YOU WERE THE ONLY FAMILY I HAD! YOU WERE THE ONLY MOTHER I KNEW AND YOU RIPPED OUT MY HEART!" Leehtha shouted with her eyes turning snakelike. She shook her head and giggled slightly. "You know that odd thing about this is that whether my heart was in my chest or in some box, you always had it. How could I not give my heart to the only mother I ever knew?" Leetha said as she turned to walk away.

A tear fell down Regina's cheek. Emma looked at them both with sympathy. As strange of a relationship as they had, they did seem to love each other.

"Leetha, wait," Regina said. "Please."

The Princess stopped in her tracks. She had never heard her Queen say that word to her before. She took several deep breaths and calmed down a bit. She could feel Regina walking closer to her. Leetha turned around and there stood Regina directly behind her. The Princess felt a sudden pulse run down her body. She looked down and her Queen had pushed her heart back into its cavity. Leetha gasped for air. She lost her balance and fell into Regina's arms. The Princess looked into the eyes of her Queen and a tear fell down her cheek. The first tear she had shed since Henry Sr.'s death over 28 years ago.

"My Queen," Leetha said softly.

"My Princess," Regina replied.

"Oh how I missed you so much," Leetha added as she hugged Regina. They embraced each other with their eyes shut for a few seconds. When Leetha opened her eyes, she saw Emma standing alongside them. "You!" she shouted. "You broke my Queen's curse!" Leetha yelled as she paced towards Emma with her eyes snakelike yellow and her fangs showing.

"Leetha stop!" Regina shouted, "Don't hurt her."

The Princess turned around confused before she did anything. "But, but she broke the curse. I assumed you would hate her." Leetha replied.

Regina did not quite know what to say. "We are on strange terms. You see, I slightly share my son with her." Leetha was confused. "Will you help us get him back?"

"Of course I will. Tell me what I am to do," Leetha replied.

"Tell us what we are to do," Emma added.

Leetha stood, still puzzled with Emma's bravery. They sat on the sofa as Regina explained the plan. They were to enter the bubble, free the prisoners, and then Leetha was to summon the lightning sword to open a realm. The realm would send Cora anywhere that Leetha thought of as she had the sword in her hands. Their goal was to send Cora into an empty abyss. Leetha changed into some more comfortable clothes and then the duo was to be on their way.


	6. Chapter 7

*****Hey readers I went back and read ****chapter 5**** and I had accidently left out a few paragraphs. On the part where Leetha debates whether or not to go back in the bubble after she attempts to hurt Regina, it has been edited to where she does go back. If you would like me to send you the changes directly to your email let me know! It's a good scene change. Sorry I uploaded the wrong version! Please keep reading and giving feed back! Thank you for your support and enjoy this new chapter -bexx**

**The Ruffian's Wrath**

**Part VII**

**The Saviors**

Emma had gone outside to get Mr. Gold, Ruby, and Mary Margret to discuss the plan of defeating Cora and rescuing the prisoners she had taken. Leetha entered the kitchen wearing leather pants, a white T shirt that had a picture of the Misfits on it, combat boots and holding a jean jacket. She paused as she saw the odd group of alleged ex-enemies gathered in her Queen's dining room.

"That's what you went to change into?" Emma asked confused

"I wanted to wear something more comfortable," Leetha replied.

"And leather pants are comfortable?" Emma replied.

"It's more comfortable than people think," Leetha answered.

"I think it looks cool," Ruby added.

"Don't talk to me," Leetha said as she took a seat next to Emma.

Regina entered the room bringing in coffee and drinks for everyone followed by Mary Margret holding snacks. Regina placed the tray down on the table and look Leetha up and down. She saw the skull logo on her T shirt and Regina's face was disgusted.

"And just what do you think you are wearing?" Regina asked the Princess.

"It's a Misfits T shirt." Leetha replied casually chewing her gum like a cow.

"I don't think so young lady. Go upstairs and change into something ladylike and spit out that gum. You look like a cow," Regina stated.

Leetha looked at Regina annoyed and then made an actual cow noise with her animal powers. She and Emma giggle at the noise. Regina gave Leetha a look that could kill and Leetha jumped out her seat and went upstairs to change. Emma didn't believe what a short leash Regina had Leetha on. She also did not understand why Leetha, being so powerful, feared Regina so much. They served themselves the beverages and Leetha came back downstairs wearing a white button up shirt.

"Shall we get on with this," Leetha said.

"Very well Princess. Here is the plan. You, Ms. Swan, and Ruby will go through the bubble and," Mr. Gold started.

"Uh, I'm not going anywhere with the wolf," Leetha said.

"And why not?" Ruby asked.

"You shot me with an arrow and kept me in a dungeon. If you get in danger I'm not stopping to save you." Leetha hissed. "What is she going to do to the Queen of Heart anyways? Give her fleas?" Leetha added sarcastically.

"Hey! I do NOT have fleas!" Ruby said standing up.

"Well, what was Ruby's part in the plan Gold?" Emma asked.

"The three of you were to go into the bubble and while Leetha distracts Cora, she was to sniff out the prisoners and then you two free them." Gold explained.

"Uh, I have wolf powers as well. I can do that," Leetha stated. "I am not going with her."

"You will go," Regina stated.

"Then I will go alone," Leetha replied.

"No, no," Emma added. "Ruby, I think Leetha and I will be okay going alone if she is actually as powerful as everyone says. Do you mind sitting this one out," she pleaded.

Ruby nodded her head and sat back down. They explained the plan a bit further and had their snacks. They walked onto the street to drive out there. It was dark outside when they drove out into Cora's part of the forest. They rode in Regina's car. Leetha sat in the front seat while, Mary Margret, Ruby, and Emma rode in the back. The entire ride Mary Margret went on and on about how careful Emma should be. Regina remained silent. Leetha reached in her pocket and took out an IPod. As she was about to put the headphones in her ear, Emma stopped her.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked her.

"I was just going to hear a song to calm me down before I go on this death quest." Leetha said.

"Plug it into the car. Let's all calm down," Emma stated.

Leetha looked at Regina and she nodded her head in slight approval. A slow kick drum started of the very mellow song, followed by a light keyboard. No one in the car had heard the song before.

"What song is this?" Mary Margret asked.

"It's called "Used to Be," by Beach House. They are one of the best bands of our time," Leetha stated as the song play. They sat in silence as they listened to the words of the song.

You are coming home, are you still alone, are you not the same as you used to be?  
As the sun grows high and you serve your time, does each day just feel like another lie?  
Now you know, is it just for show, just a foolish game that you hide behind?  
Don't forget the nights when it all felt right, are you not the same as you used to be?  
Used to be

In an endless night, could you feel the fright of an age that was and could never be?  
So we hold it close when we feel the most like a love that we could not leave behind  
Turn the wheel to each way we feel til I'm lost and I cannot find you there  
Don't forget the nights when it all felt right, are you not the same as you used to be?  
Used to be

Coming home any day now

The song ended just as they drove up to the forest. Regina's eyes were watery at the words she had just listened to. Mary Margret, Ruby, and Emma could feel that there were words that the duo in the front seats wanted to say to each other, but neither made a move. The song could have gone either way. They sat in silence with the car off for a minute or so. Regina turned to Leetha. She tried to place her hand on Leetha's shoulder, but the Princes got out of the car.

"Let's get this over with," she said.

Regina bit her lip and swallowed her pride. "Very well Princess," she replied.

The group got out of the car. Mr. Gold followed behind. They walked out of the cars and towards the bubble. It was only a few feet away from them at that point. Mary Margret took out a sword and gave it to Emma.

"Here, Mulan gave this to me. It deflects Cora's magic." Snow stated as she handed Emma sword.

"Mulan? Keep that thing away from me," Leetha said.

The group looked at her oddly. Then Mary Margret went on and on about how careful Emma should be on the journey.

"Please, Emma, I am serious. We have seen her magic first hand. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you. I can't lose you, not again. She has your father. Find him, I know you can do it. You ARE the savior," Mary Margret stated. Leetha and Regina stared at her disgusted as she spoke the words. Mary Margret hugged Emma. "I love you," she added.

Leetha turned to look at Regina, hoping for some concerning words, but Regina simply rolled her eyes at Emma and Mary Margret. She caught Leetha staring at her peculiarly.

"What? You'll be fine," Regina said.

Emma walked up to Leetha and they nodded at each other. They walked through the bubble and were on their way, leaving Regina and Mary Margret watching them from the other side of the bubble till they could no longer see Emma or Leetha.

"Leetha tells me she is well known music executive in New York. She's quite wealthy." Regina stated, not looking in Mary Margret's direction. "What is it YOUR daughter did? Oh that's right, she went to prison," Regina added as she turned around and walked towards her car.

Emma and Leetha stood in the midst of the trees while Leetha used her wolf senses to sniff out the prisoners. It would not be long until Cora found out they were in the bubble.

"Okay, hop on my back," Leetha said.

"What?" Emma replied.

"I can carry you on my back and get us to the dungeon faster because I can use my cheetah speed," Leetha explained.

"I am perfectly capable of running myself," Emma answered a bit offended.

Suddenly the trees surrounding them came to life and started poking them with their branches. Leetha put up and ice shield. Cora knew they were in the forest. Emma immediately hopped on Leetha's back and the Princess' took off towards the castle. Emma cut the lock with her sword and then Leetha led her down to the dungeon.

"You distract Cora and I'll let them free!" Emma shouted as she ran down the stairs of the dungeon to break the locks.

Leetha exited the castle and saw Cora standing yards away from her. Instantly, Cora threw a fire ball at Leetha. The Princess threw a snowball which stopped the fire. Leehta blew a fierce wind and sent Cora flying a good distance. The Princess then looked up to the sky to try and summon the sword.

"Leetha look out!" Emma shouted as she, Henry, David, and Granny ran out of the castle.

Just then, Cora had sent a huge fire ball her way. Leetha put up a large ice shield before Cora was able to hit either her or Emma with the fire.

"Let's switch! I'll block the fire with my sword and you get the lightning sword!" Emma shouted.

"There is no way that sword is going to protect you from the fire! I'm barely able to hold her with this!" Leetha shouted.

"Leetha?" Belle said as she exited the castle.

"Belle," Leetha replied with a small smile.

With that tiny distraction, Leetha's shield was weakened enough for Cora to hurt Leetha. The Princess fell to the floor with a huge slash going down her stomach. Emma rushed to her aid.

"Run Belle!" Emma shouted as they saw Cora pacing their way.

"Go Emma! Leave! She will get us both!" Leetha stated as the wound bled.

"I'm not leaving you." Emma replied.

"But Cora will surely get us both." Leetha replied.

"Then she gets us both!" Emma answered as she placed Leetha's arm over her neck.

"You really are a Savior," Leetha said to Emma as the beautiful blonde helped her limp out of danger's way.

The pair exited Cora's bubble safely. Emma looked down at Leetha's stomach. The wound was slowly healing itself.

"Wow, that's a cool power," Emma stated as she witnessed the wound close.

"Leetha! My friend! Are you okay?" Belle asked as she hugged her friend.

"Yes, I am fine. Did she hurt you?" Leetha replied.

"No I was in a dungeon." Belle said.

"Wait a second, where is Paxton. Emma, my little brother isn't out here." Leetha said.

Suddenly Mr. Gold waved his hand and Leetha's car appeared before them with her little brother inside of it. Mr. Gold opened the car door and out ran the little boy into the arms of his older sister.

"You took him?!" Emma exclaimed.

"It was the only way she would help," he replied shortly.

"Listen to me you little imp, if you ever touch anyone I care about again, I will kill your son. Neal, right? The thief?" Leetha said with her snake eyes more yellow than ever.

"Leetha!" Belle scolded.

The Princess snapped out of her anger and looked down at her little brother who quickly left her arms and rushed to his older brother shouting that she would never change.

"Okay, okay, bad move Gold. Come on Leetha," Emma said as she pulled her away from the Dark One. "Just so you know, Neal is Henry's father."

Leetha looked disgusted at the comment. "So Henry belongs to you, my Queen, and the son of Rumplstiltskin?" Leetha asked confused.

"Yup," Emma replied.

"Well you guys are going to have some very awkward holidays," Leetha stated.

Emma patted Leetha on the back and ran over to Henry. Leetha looked around at everyone reunited with their loved ones: Snow White with her Charming, Belle with Rumplstiltskin, Granny with Red, and Emma and Regina with Henry. Leetha looked over to her two long lost brothers as they held one another and walked over to Ethan's car. The Princess had never felt so alone. She paced slowly and disappointed to her Cobra Mustang.

"Hey, wait up, where are you going Leetha," Emma asked as she caught up with the stray Princess.

"Oh, I was just going to get out of here," Leetha replied.

"Why? Let me introduce you to Henry! We all owe you some thanks. We could not have done it without you. we'd all be toast," Emma joked.

"No, no it's fine Emma. Enjoy your loved ones. Henry seems busy," Leetha replied as she looked over at Henry and Regina hugging and smiling with relief.

"We are probably going head over to Granny's for some dinner after everyone gets cleaned up. It can be like a celebration," Emma explained. Leetha did not seem very motivated to stay. "Or more of a thank you dinner for you," Emma added, hoping to convince the Princess.

"That is very kind of you, but it is probably not a good idea Emma," Leetha answered.

Leetha continued on towards her car. Emma ran over to Regina.

"Regina, can't you act even a little concerned for Leetha. She just saved Henry," Emma said rather annoyed with the way Regina had ignored the Princess.

Regina was surprised at the comment and looked around for her Princess who was opening her car door.

"Just a minute Leetha, are you alright dear?" Regina asked in a stern motherly tone. The Princess nodded. "Why was Emma helping you walk? Did the Queen of Hearts hurt you?"

"She threw fireball at me, but my wounds heal themselves, remember?" Leetha replied finding it very odd for her Queen to be worried.

"Where are you going?" Regina continued.

"I, I don't know," Leetha answered.

"Come over here. Let me introduce you to Henry," Regina stated.

As she turned around, Regina saw her son walking off with Emma. She stomped over to them and caused them to halt.

"Henry, where are you going?" Regina said slightly upset.

"I was going to go home with Emma tonight," he answered.

"But it was my night," Regina said.

"Yeah, and he got kidnapped on your night," Emma added.

"Only because you let him go with your idiot father after I specifically protested," Regina shouted.

Leetha's eyes turned snakelike yellow and she took a firm stance behind her Queen ready to fight if she had to. Emma and Henry looked at the Princess a bit alarmed.

"Who's this?" Henry asked.

Regina answered, "This is Princess Leetha. She was my… ruffian in the Enchanted Forest."

"I don't remember reading about her in the book," Henry said.

"My story was not worth reading either way; nice to meet you Henry." Leetha answered.

"Listen, Regina, it's up to Henry and he wants to come home with me," Emma stated. She looked at the evil duo and added, "But I was telling Leetha that we are going to get together at Granny's if you would like to join us. I'm sure everyone will agree with me that Leetha deserves a big thank you drink."

Regina's nostrils flared at the blonde's words. She could not believe that Emma would dare to try and befriend her Princess. Regina took full Evil Queen stance, gritting her teeth and stepping in towards Emma.

"Leetha does not any thank you drinks from a room full hypocrites who look down at her. That is a terrible idea," Regina said.

"Mom, come on, we can hang out at Granny's a bit. Maybe Leetha can tell me how you were in the Enchanted Forest, like tell me another side to you," Henry pleaded.

Leetha rolled her eyes at the thought of having to sit with the one person who had stolen her Queen's love from her. Her mood shifted when she thought of what a kind effort Emma was making. She turned to look at her Queen who had instantly accepted the invitation when it was coming from Henry.

"I suppose we can make it for the cake," Regina replied.

A short drive later, Regina and Leetha were in the Mayor's mansion getting ready for the celebration party. Leetha had unpacked a bag in the guest bedroom. As she looked around the room, it was much to her liking. The walls were her favorite color. There were small black tree branches painted on the corners of the wall. The view from the window showed off the beautiful nature Storybrooke had to offer. The sheets were silk, just like in her old bedroom. Leetha felt the urge to examine the room. There were scented ocean candles, her favorite scent. As she took a deeper look, Leetha almost got the feeling that the room was decorated for her. She sat on the bed and took out the mirror necklace her Queen had given her. She thought back to those days oh so many years ago when Regina felt the need to speak to her through the little mirror at any moment they were separated. She knew Regina did love her then, she simply did not know how to show it the right way. How could she know? Cora had been her mother. Leetha knew that her Queen just needed time. Hopefully 28 years was enough time, she thought to herself.

"Leetha, dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes. Be down here shortly," Regina stated, startling the Princess.

"You, you made dinner your majesty?" Leetha interrogated quite stunned at her Queen's efforts.

"Well we were certainly not going to eat any food that they cooked. I told Henry we would be there for the cake, not the dinner." Regina replied in the same conceited tone Leetha remembered.

Regina said as she took a few more steps into the room. She saw the necklace in Leetha's hand. She took a good look at Leetha. Her Princess had not changed one bit, even wearing the same hopeful, yet scared expression she wore when Regina had first found her in the woods. The Queen sighed with somewhat of a relief to have Leetha in her house. There were so many questions she simply swallowed down with pride. Why had Leetha left her? Had Regina been truly THAT horrible to her that she had to run away? The Queen stood directly next to The Princess. She looked into Leetha's large hazel eyes. Regina placed her hand on Leetha's cheek. She HAD missed her Princess. Leetha gazed at her Queen not too sure what Regina was thinking. Neither of them knew what was going on exactly, but they were enjoying the silence.

"Did you need me to help you with anything my Queen?" Leetha asked, very uncertain of how to break the quiet moment.

Regina unfroze from the moment and took a few steps back raising her eyebrow and saying, "No dear, I prepared everything. We must simply wait for the bell to ring." Leetha nodded her head in an awkward agreement and waited for Regina's next move. "I… hope you like your room." Regina said as she looked around the room.

My room?... Leetha thought to herself with a baffled expression. Was she correct in noticing all of the small details were so to her liking?

"I remembered your favorite colors yellow and black," Regina said pacing closer to the doorway.

Leetha remained silent for moment; she was taking in the fact that Regina was showing a crumb of affection. "I, I don't know what to say," Leetha replied with disbelief.

"I know it is not the castle we used to have, but, well, it feels nice to have you home my Leetha." Regina stated with a smile that Leetha had not seen in more than 28 years. It was a sincere, comforting smile, not a smile of revenge. Suddenly, Regina felt as though she was showing TOO much affection and snapped out of her motherly mood. "I suppose it is only five minutes now. Wash up and be downstairs before the timer rings. You know I hate when we eat even a minute late." Regina said as she walked out of the room.

The Princess remained mystified at the touching moment she had shared with her Queen. She walked into her bathroom and washed her hands in a rush. She did not want to ruin what seemed to be starting out like a good night. The Princess walked downstairs before the timer went off, just as Regina had ordered. She peeked into the kitchen.

"Sit down dear," Regina stated as she carried a tray with their food into the dining room.

Leetha did as she was told and Regina served them both their food. The Princess felt nervous; she waited for her Queen to make the first move with everything. They made small talk over majority of their dinner time. Leetha complimented and thanked Regina on the meal repeatedly.

"Tell me dear, did the Queen of Hearts hurt you?" Regina asked casually as she chewed her food.

"Well, she tried taking my heart earlier today, but that was when it was still not in my chest. She also struck me with a fireball and cut my stomach, but wounds healed themselves," Leetha replied.

Regina's nostrils flared. "And just where was Ms. Swan when all of this was happening?"

"She was hiding behind the shield I made, but I was distracted so Cora penetrated through." Leetha replied.

"And why was she not injured?" Regina asked.

"I suppose because she was standing behind me, my Queen," Leetha answered.

"What a Savior." Regina replied sarcastically. "I do not think I want you going back in there dear."

"How else will we push her into the abyss, your Majesty?" Leetha asked.

"It seems to me that they are leaving all the work to you and giving Emma all of the glory. Well, I will not have them put you in harm's way for a victory on their behalf." Regina replied.

"But she is after YOU, my Queen. I cannot let her hurt you or anyone you hold dear," Leetha stated.

"No Leetha! They are using you. I see right through them. First Emma uses you as s shield, then she invites to a party "allegedly" befriending you and trying to steal you away from me. And now they are putting YOU in danger once more. The Queen of Hearts is the most powerful person you have ever faced and I will not be there to protect you. It is absolutely out of the question," Regina continued with her mother mode on.

"My Queen no one else can summon that sword and if it take my life to stop her from hurting you then," Leetha explained, but was interrupted by her Queen.

"I WILL NOT LOSE YOU, NOT AGAIN," Regina said firmly with her voice slightly raised.

Leetha was puzzled at the response. She remained quiet and looked down at her plate. She could not bear to look at Regina in the eye. Regina wiped her mouth with the cloth napkin and sipped her water.

"You are not going. Is that understood?" Regina finished as she stood up and walked out of the room. She walked back in with her purse. "I said, is that understood?"

"As you wish my Queen," Leetha replied and she stood up to follow Regina to Granny's.

They entered the diner and the room grew silent. Henry ran to Regina and hugged her. He greeted Leetha and thanked her for the rescue, only talking to them for a short fifteen minutes and then running back over to David and Mary Margret. The Queen and her Princess were out of place for a good while. They sat in a booth, separated from the group of good doers. Regina was glad to have Leetha there to talk to. Mary Margret announced that she was going to bring out the cake and Regina stood up to use the ladies room.

"Want a beer?" Emma asked as she approached her after she saw Regina was not around.

Leetha sighed, "Do you have anything stronger?"

They walked over to the bar and took a seat.

"That was pretty amazing out there, you know?" Emma said as she sipped her drink.

"What?" Leetha asked.

"You're powers aren't really like anything I've seen in my time here," Emma explained. "Thank you," she added.

"For what?" Leetha replied in bewilderment.

"You saved everyone; no one else could have held Cora back like that without magic, except you."

"I'm sure you all would have found another way to save them," Leetha replied as she gulped her drink.

"You blocked my father, my son, and my friends from huge fire balls. You shielded me from them too. Give yourself some credit." Emma said.

"You would have been fine without me Emma Swan. You are, after all, the savior," Leetha added.

Emma gave the Princess a short smirk. "Well, you are MY savior Leetha, so thank you, really."

Just then, Regina walked out of the bathroom and Mary Margret cut the cake, but put too much pressure on one side of the cake, causing it to flip over and splat on Regina's dress. Mary Margret's jaw dropped.

"Regina, I am so sorry, I didn't see you there," Mary Margret immediately apologized.

A loud, short, "HA," was heard from Leetha and Emma's direction. Regina glared at them with a murderous stare and the Princess quickly put on a concerned face as Emma kept laughing. The Queen took off a piece of cake from her dress and threw it at Leetha, but she ducked and hit Emma as she laughed. Emma stopped laughing and grabbed a piece of pie, throwing it back, but hitting David. Before anyone had time to realize it, there was a food fight going on in Granny's. Regina grabbed a large piece of the cake and smeared it on Leetha's clothes. They all laughed as the fight proceeded. Once there was no more food to be thrown, Regina waved her hand and she was good as new. Leetha looked at her waiting for her to do the same thing and clean her up, but Regina gave her an evil smirk.

"Not so funny now, is it dear?" Regina asked. "Come along, we better be getting home."

Leetha laughed and followed behind her Queen. They did not give any formal goodbyes. They simply walked out. The duo heard the bell from Granny's front door ring and Emma stood at the doorway.

"Hey Leetha! Rest up! We are going to need our strength for tomorrow," Emma shouted with a smile as she waved goodbye to the Princess.

Leetha just looked away. She felt bad that Emma had been so nice to her and she was going to have to let the savior down because her Queen ordered it. Oh well, Leetha thought to herself, perhaps Regina would change her mind. They could only wait and see.


	7. Chapter 8

**The Ruffian's Wrath**

**Part VIII**

**Swan Snake**

The morning had started out lovely and sunny. Regina had woken up at her usual 7 o'clock. Just as she got out of the shower and finished blow drying her hair, she heard music coming from downstairs. Not too sure what might be going on, Regina put on her robe and followed the sound. It was coming from her kitchen. Her Evil Queen air was immediately switched on as she thought that someone might be stirring up trouble in her home. She opened the kitchen door and there stood Leetha making breakfast.

"Good morning you're Majesty," the Princess greeted as she flipped some pancakes using only the skillet. "I hope you slept well my Queen." Regina still remained silent.

She could not remember the last time anyone, including Henry, had done anything so nice for her. Every scent of the meal was delightful to her nose. Regina took a few steps closer. She saw the fresh fruit, the freshly squeezed juice with no pulp, the eggs over easy, bacon, and all the works. The Queen was not certain how to approach the kind gesture. She did not want to be lenient knowing Leetha was not used to her acting so. Regina figured she should keep her strict façade up.

"What is this racquet? Are you trying to wake up the whole neighborhood?" Regina replied as she walked over to the boom box to lower the volume.

"It's the band DIIV. The song is "Doused." Leetha stated completely overjoyed to be spending time with her Queen. "Would you like me to serve you now your Highness or are not finished getting ready," Leetha asked.

"I was going to take it up to you in bed, but you woke up quite early my Queen," Leetha added.

"No, I will change and we will eat at the table. I do not want crumbs in my bed," Regina replied with her firm usual voice. "That juice does not have pulp, does it?" Regina asked demandingly with her eyebrow raised.

"Of course not Your Majesty," Leetha answered with a smirk as Regina went back upstairs to change.

As Regina returned, her Princess had set the table correctly and gave perfect proportions of the meal. Regina savored bite by bite with a soft "mmm" or by closing her eyes to the taste.

"Everything tastes wonderful dear," Regina stated.

Leetha's face lit up with happiness. It had been so long since Regina had complimented her. "Thank you my Queen," Leetha replied.

The Evil Queen and her Evil Princess caught up with each other over their meals. Leetha told her of her accomplishments in the new land and Regina told what happened throughout the curse and about her hardships with having to share Henry with her enemies. Although, Emma did not seem so bad, Leetha would not dare to disagree with her Queen. They moved into the living room and continued their awkward bonding. Their day had started off quite early, seeing as how they did not really have any plans. Leetha could not remember the last time she had smiled so much, neither could Regina for that matter. They reminisced on old victories from their land.

"It was very hard for me to adapt to this land the first few years. I had no control over my temper. Luckily, I lived in cities where a good amount of people had anger issues," Leetha said as she sipped her coffee.

She and Regina had been enjoying the beautiful day in Regina's backyard porch. The Queen felt so much pride in her Princess for making something of herself with no one's help in an unknown land and with no knowledge of how to do it. Regina smirked at Leetha when Leetha sang along to another song that Regina had never heard.

"Where else did you live, besides New York?" Regina asked.

"I had to move to Austin, Texas for a while and San Francisco, but I came back as soon as I could. I didn't want to be too far from Storybrooke, just in case." Leetha explained.

"Just in case what?" Regina asked.

"I thought, perhaps, you might need me if the curse broke. I thought you might try to find me," Leetha answered.

Regina placed her hand on Leetha's shoulder. The two went inside and sat on the sofa hearing some music. The Queen read a book and the Princess lied on the floor throwing a snowball up and down to herself. There was a knock at the door, but Regina ignored it. The doorbell rang several times, but still, they did not get up to answer it. The pair heard the front door open and in walked Emma and Mary Margret and saw the duo relaxing. Emma did not hide her confused facial expression.

"Um, if you guys are done doing… whatever you guys are doing, do you think we can go over the plan against Cora?" Emma asked as she took a few steps closer to the sofa.

Leetha looked at her Queen for any type of signal. Regina shook her head slightly which caused the Princess to throw the snowball at Emma.

"What the hell?!" Emma shouted.

"Regina?! What is going on here?" Mary Margret asked.

"Not the warm welcome you were expecting?" Regina replied sarcastically. "Leetha is not going on this little Death Quest of yours."

"What?! Why not?!" Emma responded in shock.

"I will not put her in harm's way to save you and for Emma to get all of the glory," Regina retorted.

"Oh, now you want to take care of her; after everything you did to her," Mary Margret added.

"How dare you?!" Regina scolded and stood up to face them.

"Why don't you let Leetha decide? Come on Leetha, I know you want to help us stop her." Emma pleaded.

"Don't talk to her!" Regina shouted to Emma. "You're not going to steal her away the way you stole Henry or the way you stole Storybrooke from me. Get out of my house."

"But we need her; who else is going to be able to open another realm so we can take care of Cora?!" Mary Margret added.

Regina took a few sinister steps closer to the mother-daughter duo and replied, "Well, you and Gold got rid of her the first time. I am sure you can come up with something again. Now, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE."

Emma and Mary Margret exited the Mayor's home unsure of how to approach the task at hand. They went over to Mr. Gold's shop and told him the situation. Belle offered to accompany Belle in helping convince Leetha to take care of Cora.

Back at the Mills Mansion, Leetha had decided to make herself useful to her Queen and went into the garage to change the oil in her Queen's car. Regina could not do it with magic since she did not know how to do it in actuality. Leetha had learned to do it after she learned how to drive because she did not trust anyone to do anything for her. Leetha was just about finished when she heard someone calling out to her. She looked up into the yard and saw Belle and Emma coming her way. The Princess rolled her eyes at the Savior's attempts to try and convince her to defy her Queen.

"Good afternoon Leetha," Belle greeted with her beautiful smile.

"Very nice to see you Belle; is there something I can help you with?" Leetha replied. As she wiped the grease off of her hands and took a few step in their direction to meet them half ways.

"Emma tells me you do not want to go back and face Cora." Belle stated not so discretely.

Leetha raised an eyebrow and answered, "That is correct dear."

"Are you sure it is you who does not want to go in or is it Regina?" Belle asked in the same sincere tone Leetha remembered from their conversations in the dungeon.

"Does it matter?" Leetha asked shortly.

"Yeah, it does matter. Leetha if you want to help us you can. You don't have to listen to her; she's not a Queen anymore." Emma added.

"DON'T TALK TO ME," Leetha shouted. "She IS and ALWAYS will be a Queen Ms. Swan. Her Royal Highness does not want me talking to you or helping you so get off of her lawn," Leetha said as firmly as Regina.

"Emma, I wouldn't talk about Regina," Belle stated.

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Geez, I don't get this insane devotion you have for her. Everyone knows what she did to you. She ripped out your heart for Christ's sake! How could you even want to be in the same room as her?"

"You do not know her like I do and I will not let you speak ill of her. Leave," Leetha retorted, stepping towards Emma in an aggressive manner.

"We need you Leetha. Please think about it at least. Tonight will be the last night you are powerful enough to open the realm," Belle pleaded. "I know there is good in you."

Leetha took a deep breath. "I am not going to ruin the way things are going right now Belle," Leetha said softly.

Belle felt compassion for the poor girl. She knew how much Leetha had longed for any type of affection from Regina and if Regina was finally showing her some, then there was no chance that any of them would be able to change her mind.

"You're not going to have to worry about ruining anything. I'm sure Cora will take care of that; she will take care of that for all of us, if you don't help us," Emma stated.

"I said no. My Queen has told me what you did, how you ruined EVERYTHING and you will not trick me into helping you with your kindness. You will not steal me, how you stole Henry." Leetha replied.

"Leetha that is not what she is doing. I told you before, not everyone has an ulterior motive." Belle appealed.

"I am sorry Belle, but her family is no good at hiding their agendas. She is trying to steal me from my Queen, just as her mother did back in the Enchanted Forest." Leetha replied looking at Emma with disgust.

"Yeah right; why would I want anyone like you in my life? You're just as psycho as Regina," Emma added.

"Uh, Emma I wouldn't…" Belle started.

"What did you say?" Leetha responded with hostility.

"What? It's true. You're both bipolar and completely insane." Emma replied. As soon as the words went through Leetha's ears, her eyes turned snakelike yellow. "Oh yeah, real intimidating when you can just hide behind your powers." Emma said sarcastically, not intimidated at all by the Evil Princess.

"I don't need my powers to kick your ass," Leetha replied as she punched Emma in the face and then jumping on top of her.

The savior hit Leetha back and got on top of her. They rolled around and ended up on the sidewalk getting everyone's attention. Belle begged them both to stop, but the two women were knocking each other senseless. Emma pulled Leetha's hair and Leetha bit Emma's arm. Leetha did not use any of her powers. She wanted to fight fair. Emma punched Leetha in the stomach and Leetha fell back. As the Savior stood up to kick Leetha, Leetha caught her foot and pulled her down.

"Emma! What are you doing?! Stop it this instant!" Mary Margret shouted as she rushed over to the pair, but failed at separating them.

With all the shouting and uproar, Regina peeked out of her front door. She saw the crowd gathering just outside her gate and walked over. As she heard Mary Margret and Belle pleading, she instantly knew Leetha was fighting. She tried pulling Leetha away, but the two had it in for each other. Leetha had her arm around Emma's neck and Emma bit Leetha's arm as they slowly stood up, completely disheveled. Mary Margret took advantage of the fact that they were standing and grabbed Emma. Regina pulled Leetha away with magic. Emma had a bloody lip and a torn shirt. Leetha's hair was messed up and her wounds slowly healed themselves.

"Well, just what do you two have to say for yourselves?" Mary Margret stated, still holding Emma back.

"I told you I didn't need my powers," Leetha answered breathing heavily.

"You did NOT win!" Emma shouted and they both tried to fight again, but were held back by their mother like figures.

"You HAD to come back here, didn't you? Of course you would not just drop it, could you?" Regina said to Emma.

"Drop it? How could she Regina? The fate of our people lies in the hands of your Princess and you are not going to let her help us?!" Mary Margret replied.

"Oh, so now it is the fate of OUR people, when just the other day you were insinuating I was on my mother's side. This is just like you to try and manipulate me, just as everyone else does," Regina shouted.

"Just like you manipulate Leetha," Mary Margret added.

"Excuse me?" Regina replied very offended at the comment.

"All if this is YOUR fault in the first place!" Mary Margret yelled.

"MY fault? She could have never made a deal with Hades in the first place if YOU hadn't have been your manipulative self!" Regina replied.

"Alright, alright, it's no one's fault. Cora is all of our problem," Emma said trying to lighten the mood when she felt tensions get high.

"No Emma, it is time that Regina actually takes responsibility for something," Mary Margret added.

"The death of my mother is NOT MY fault," Regina shouted raising her hand and letting a purple ball of magic build up in her palm.

"And there you go with the magic. It's getting old Regina," Mary Margret answered.

"Perhaps we SHOULD keep it civil my Queen," Leetha added quite afraid of what Regina would do.

"Yeah, I mean, it would be ME and LEETHA going in there, not you two. You guys don't have to fight," Emma added.

"I think you to have already broke the civility," Regina replied raising her arm to throw the ball, but before she threw it, Belle ran in front of them, immediately causing Leetha to stand in front of Belle. Regina snapped out of her vengeful state at the sight of her Princess. She took a deep breath and made the magic disappear.

Emma broke the silence and with her head slightly looking down said, "I'm sorry Leetha. I should not have called you psycho… or insane."

"I'm sorry too Emma. I should not have punched you in the face… or bit your arm." Leetha replied, also not looking up.

"I'm sorry too, Regina. I did not mean anything I said." Mary Margret added.

Regina raised her eyebrow and looked away, not even thinking of apologizing. She looked in a random direction as the three women waited for an apology. Leetha shook her head with a small smirk, already knowing that her Queen was much too prideful to apologize for any of her actions. They stood for a moment in silence hoping Regina would say anything. After a good amount of silence, Regina got the feeling that the three women were waiting on her.

"What?" She asked.

Leetha grinned. "I suppose this changes nothing, then?" she added.

"Regina, Leetha and Emma can do it. If you don't believe in Emma, I know you believe in Leetha. She has never failed you. She is the only one who can save everyone, including Henry. Think about Henry," Mary Margret pleaded.

"And Leetha; think about Leetha. If Cora stays here, they are both in danger," Belle added from a distance.

Emma in Leetha's direction and asked, "What do you want to do?" Leetha remained silent.

"And you will not go unless I wish it?" Regina inquired with a stern tone.

"Of course not," Leetha answered.

Emma in Leetha's direction and asked, "But what do YOU want to do?"

"I want to protect Regina," Leetha replied shortly.

It was the first time any of them had heard Leetha call her Queen by her first name. Regina, on the other hand, knew that her Princess only called her that when she was speaking from her heart.

"And Henry, I suppose, if she cares about him," Leetha paused. Regina's eyes grew watery at the loving sentiment; even though she knew Leetha was extremely jealous of her son. "And well, everyone, if I can." She added at the end in a very low tone.

Regina raised an eyebrow and looked down at her Princess. "I suppose, for Henry's safety, you can go," she paused and directed her attention to Emma. "But if ANYTHING happens to her, Ms. Swan, you will more than my mother to worry about."

"I should say the same to you Regina," Mary Margret added in tone unlike her own; she paused and thought about what she had just said.

"You don't have to worry about that," Leetha said.

"We will take care of each other," Emma added.

The women went into Regina's house to discuss what was going to happen. Emma and Leetha gathered some belongings. They simply needed to try and freeze Cora, cut open the sky and send her away. Leetha could not summon the sword until the sun set. She sat in Regina's backyard alone for a moment collecting her thoughts with some low music playing the background. She sipped on some apple cider. Regina baked some cookies to pass the time by. Leetha sighed; too many thoughts and memories were racing in her head. The noise in her brain was interrupted by a kind voice.

"Getting ready for the big show down?" Emma asked as she sat down next to Leetha.

"Just trying to clear my head," Leetha replied. She looked at her partner for the voyage who had a cut on her eyebrow and lip. "I really am sorry I hit you Emma. I just…"

"Don't worry about it. I egged you on. I would probably react the same way if someone said those things about Mary Margret." Emma replied.

"Why do you not call her mother?" Leetha asked.

"I don't know. It just feels weird." Emma answered.

"I am certain she longs to hear it," Leetha stated.

"Why don't you call Regina mother?" Emma inquired. Leehta remained silent. "You two sure act like mother and daughter."

"I am not positive how she would feel about that," the Princess replied and quickly changed the subject. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Emma replied.

"Why have you been so nice to me? I am sure everyone has told you I am the snake or the Evil Princess. Even after threw you with the wind, I threw a snowball at you, I hit you… why?" Leetha asked.

"Because I think there is more too you than that." Emma answered. "And because everyone deserves their chance to make things right, THEIR chance to be a savior. If there is one thing sharing Henry with Regina has taught me, it is that." Emma paused and then added. "Can I ask you something?" Leetha nodded in approval. "Why don't you think you came out in any fairy tales here in this land, not even as the villain?"

Leetha chuckled, as though the answer was obvious. "Because my story didn't have a happy ending."

The answer seemed so earnest that Emma could not help, but to feel the same compassion Belle had felt for the Princess. It was as though she had never stood a chance. The Savior placed her hand on the Princess' shoulder.

"I'm sure it isn't that you didn't have one; it's only that you haven't had one YET." Emma replied.

Leetha smirked at the comment. She could only hope. That's all she had ever done. Even the simple idea of a happy ending was strong enough to keep Leetha pushing forward. She and Emma stood up and went on their way. They went in separate cars: Regina and Leetha in the Mayor's car and Mary Margret, David and Emma in the Sheriff's car. The entire ride back to the forest, Mary Margret gave her safety speech again, but this time with David putting his two cents in. Regina on the other hand, lectured Leetha about how she should not let her guard down around Emma. She did not trust the savior alone with her Princess. The Queen thought they had a hidden motive; she thought they wanted to take Leetha away from her. Leetha did not share the suspicions, but none the less, agreed with Regina.

They reached the bubble and got out of their vehicles. Emma and Leetha paced slowly towards the bubble ahead of them. The Swan and the Snake crossed over, but as they stepped through, Emma slipped and Leetha caught her by the arm with her left hand. The instant they fully went across, the trees surrounding them started poking them with their branches. Leetha raised her left hand to pull up a snowball and freeze them, but nothing came out.

"What's wrong?!" Emma shouted.

"I don't know!" Leetha replied and then blew a fierce wind at the trees sending them flying out of their roots.

The two women stood next to each other in a panic. How were they to freeze Cora if Leetha could not use her ice powers? Leetha raised her left hand over and over, but nothing.

"What's going on? Why isn't it working?" Emma said with her palms out.

Leetha and Emma looked down to Emma's right hand. There, directly above it, sat a small snowball hovering and waiting to be used. Leetha's eyes turned snakelike and she grabbed Emma with a chokehold.

"My Queen was right! This was a trick! You're trying to steal my powers!" Leetha said.

Before Leetha had time to do any real damage, Emma pushed her away with an astounding amount of strength, the same bear strength Leetha would use. Leetha fell to the floor, but just as she was about to stand up, Emma stopped her.

"Wait! I swear, I am not trying to steal your powers Leetha! They must have been pushed over to me when we crossed the bubble!" Emma exclaimed.

Leetha thought for a moment. Emma was telling the truth. "Well, better you than Cora I suppose." She said dusting off the dirt from her clothes.

The two women walked deeper into the woods in search of Cora, but this time it was Emma who used the wolf scent. As the girls walked, they heard the sound of something marching towards them. Heading in their direction came an army of living playing cards with swords and spears straight out of Wonderland.

"How did she do that?" Emma yelled as she got her sword ready to fight.

"She could have grabbed any old deck of cards and made them her living army," Leetha answered and then squeezed her fist causing the ground beneath the army to turn into quicksand. The army sank down.

"Cora must know we are here," Emma stated.

"Well, she knows about the lightning sword. She wants me to use it for her, remember?" Leetha replied.

They marched on cautiously. Cora was not going to make it easy. As the approached the small castle the Queen of Hearts had made, both of their animal instincts kicked in. There was something in the bushes. Suddenly, two humungous crocodiles swarmed out of the forest and snapped at the girls. Emma tried her sword, but barely wounded one of them. Leetha tried blowing them away with the wind, but the crocodiles held on strong.

"What are these things on steroids or something?" Emma shouted as the climbed up a tree.

"Worse, they are enchanted." Leetha replied. "Emma you're going to have to freeze them."

"I don't know how to do that," Emma said.

"You're going to have feel angry. My powers a curse," Leetha said as they sat on the tree.

"Can't you just sink them like those cards or something?" Emma shouted.

"Uh, those things are enchanted. I don't think it will work like it did on those flimsy cards!" Leetha exclaimed.

"I can't do it Leetha!" Emma shouted.

"Yes you can! Think about something that makes you mad! Feel the anger!" Leetha shouted.

When the Princess realized the savior could not simply feel anger as she did, Leetha did what she had to do. She punched Emma in the face.

"Hey! What the hell?!" Emma shouted. Leetha did it again and Emma pushed her away.

With the push, out flew some snow. Emma looked at her palm and kept the emotion going. She froze the crocodiles and they climbed down the tree.

"I did it." Emma said with slight shock.

"Very good Ms. Swan, but not good enough," a voice said from behind them.

There stood Cora holding Jafar's staff. She flung a ball of fire at the girls, but Leetha blew it out with wind. Cora stomped the staff to the ground and the same green beam flew out from the orb on the head of the staff. She aimed it at Leetha, but the Princess ducked.

"That's the staff Henry was talking about!" Emma shouted.

"Don't bother dear," Cora stated as she flung a ball of magic at the savior, but Emma blocked it with her sword.

"Leetha! Call up the sword!" Emma shouted.

Leetha looked up to the sky and the clouds grew dark. The lightning above accumulated.

"Just a minute Princess, I need you to use that sword for me," Cora said as she once more stomped the staff to the ground to try and control her.

Before the beam touched Leetha, Emma jumped in the way with her sword and blocked the beam. The Princess eyes, turned snakelike and she jumped over Emma and onto Cora. She punched Cora in the face causing her to bleed.

"Big mistake dear," Cora said and she pushed her hand through Leetha's chest, squeezing her heart. "I knew my daughter would give it back to you now that she was cavorting with this "Good" side." Cora said with an evil laugh.

"Let her go!" Emma shouted running towards them.

Cora sent Emma flying back with a wave of her free hand, but just as she tried to pull out her hand from Leetha's chest, it felt stuck. The Queen of Hearts looked down and Leetha held Cora's arm tightly.

"Let me go!" Cora shouted, but Leetha squeezed tighter.

Leetha looked with her yellow snake eyes directly into Cora's pained eyes.

"You let go; that is not yours," Leetha said with her fangs showing.

"You foolish girl, I am the Queen of Hearts and any heart I wish to take, will be mine." Cora replied, squeezing Leetha's heart tightly and making her gasp for air.

In that instant, Cora's body froze. Her eyes turned to the side and there stood Emma with her palm holding the ice.

"I said LET HER GO." Emma stated.

Cora had been frozen with hand in Leetha's chest. Leetha pulled away slowly, but Cora would squeeze. They were trapped.

"I have to do it Emma." Leetha said. "I will have to go with her."

"No! Leetha, don't do it!" Emma shouted with tears flocking to her eyes.

Leetha looked up to the sky and the lightning started up. It filled all the heavens, even turning Leetha's eyes bright with the image of lightning in them. Emma ran to the Princess and grabbed her, shook her trying to make her stop. All of a sudden, with one strong pull from Emma, Leetha was detached from Cora. The two girls looked at each other. Leetha felt her chest. Her heart was still in there, but they looked over to Cora and saw the ice melting.

"Hurry! We're losing time!" Emma shouted.

"Where to I send her?!" Leetha yelled.

"I don't know, anywhere! Somewhere far, far away!" Emma shouted.

Emma and Leetha paused for a split second and then nodded in agreement. The Princess held a large bolt of lightning in the shape of a sword and she cut the sky. Emma pushed Cora towards the bolt and she was sucked in. The heavens closed instantly and the bubble was gone.

The two girls were thrown to the ground with all the force that the storm took. The sat up slowly. As they helped each other up, the girls heard a loud thump land near them. The girls walked to the object that had landed on the ground.

"Are those… lightsabers?" Emma asked.

"You said somewhere far, far away," Leetha replied.

"I guess we WERE on the same page though because that's what I was thinking," Emma answered. "And now I know how the Sith started."

The duo walked slowly towards the main road. Both of them were extremely tired. They had been walking a good twenty minutes when Emma commented on how she did not realize how deep in the woods they were.

"Say… you don't think I can get one of those cheetah piggy back rides from before, do you?" Emma asked, not quite joking.

Leetha smiled at the request. "As much as I would like to carry another 115 pounds on my back, I think that lightning took out my last bit of strength for the day Emma."

Emma and Leetha finally saw the trail not too far away from them. They heard Mary Margret shout out that she could see them. Both girls grew another wave of strength and ran over to the crowd with a great amount of relief that they were successful. Mary Margret, David, and Henry hugged Emma tightly. The entire town cheered the savior on. Leetha walked over to her Queen who stood apart from the rest of pack. Regina held in her smile.

"Were you successful in your task?" Regina asked.

"What do you think?" Leetha replied sarcastically and felt someone push her from behind into Regina's arms.

"You're happy to see each other, hug; it's normal," Emma said with a chuckle.

Regina shut her eyes and held Leetha for a good moment. A few tears ran down her cheek. "I was so worried. I don't know what I would have done if I lost you again." She whispered into Leetha's ear.

"I was not going to let the Queen of Hearts stop me from coming home to my real Queen." Leetha replied with a smile.

Final part coming up next…


	8. Chapter 9

**The Ruffian's Wrath**

**Part IX**

**The Viper**

Emma, Henry, David, and Mary Margret had breakfast together at the counter. The savior waited by her breakfast as Henry got walked to school by his grandpa. Mary Margret got the sense that something was bothering Emma. It had been a whole day since Cora had been sent away. They celebrated with the whole town, but Leetha and Regina did not go. Emma messed with her food in silence for a bit, thinking about how it felt to use Leetha's powers. They did come in handy. Perhaps they were not so bad. Magic caused a lot of problems, but it was also the solution. She thought about the argument she had with her mother before Cora's attack. Emma did not want to use the magic she had, thinking it only caused problems.

"Everything okay Emma?" Mary Margret asked, interrupting her daughter's train of thought.

"Huh? Yeah, yeah, everything's fine. I was just thinking?" Emma answered abruptly.

"About what?" her mother continued.

"Did Leetha have magic in the Enchanted Forest too… or just her powers?" Emma asked.

"I remember her being trained in magic also. Belle did mention to me Leetha once enchanted a mirror for her. Why do you ask?" Mary Margret inquired.

"I was just wondering." Emma said putting her attention back to her oatmeal. "I better be heading down to the station." She added as she stood up to go change.

Mary Margret could tell there was something bugging her daughter. She figured it had something to do with the encounter inside of Cora's bubble. She had seen it in both of their eyes, just how well they were getting along and could not fight her motherly instincts to try and help Emma keep the new friend who she had just made. Mary Margret greatly admired her daughter for giving Regina a second chance with Henry and now for giving Leetha a second chance with the town of Storybrooke, but it was easier for Emma since she had no Enchanted Forest memories to hold her back. Mary Margret's thoughts were interrupted when her husband entered the apartment. He asked her what was bothering her. Mary Margret suggested for David to inquire after his daughter and see if she spilled the beans on what was bothering her.

Later at the station, Emma sat at her computer trying to look busy. She stared at the phone on her desk for a second and then looked away quickly. Sheriff Swan continued filling in some paperwork, but in an instant, she picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hello?" Leetha answered.

"Leetha?" Emma asked.

"Emma? How did you get this number?" Leetha asked as she sat on her bed in the Mayor's house.

"I have some magic of my own, you know?" Emma said with a grin.

"Is that one of your powers? You can read minds?" Leetha inquired very intrigued.

Emma rolled her eyes at the naïve question and then replied, "No, I looked it up with this utility drive I have. Hey listen I was wondering…" before Emma could ask, she heard a voice on the other end of the phone.

"Leetha, you said you would fix this garbage disposal before the sun went down!" Regina shouted.

"I know You Highness, I was just making a list of what I need to buy. I have to stop at the store!" Leetha shouted in response. They were obviously not in the same room.

"No, no dear, show me the list and I will make whatever you need appear." Regina said as her voice got louder.

Leetha redirected her attention to the phone and then whispered, "Hey Emma, I have to go. I need to…"

"Fix the garbage disposal. Yeah, yeah I heard. But hey, I just wanted to ask you real fast," Emma replied, but once again, before she could ask, was interrupted.

"What are you doing?" Regina asked as she entered Leetha's room.

"Uh, nothing." Leetha answered, not quite so conspicuously.

"Who are you talking to?" Regina asked as she took a few steps into the room.

"No one. I am sorry, but I cannot approve the song until I hear it up front. Bye." Leetha said as she hung the phone up rapidly and threw it on the bed.

Regina stared at her rather confused. "Who was that on the phone?"

"Just someone from New York that works for me." Leetha replied.

Regina took a few steps closer to her and reached her arm out in Leetha's direction. Leetha threw herself to her knees and shielded herself with her arms, even shutting her eyes to avoid witnessing whatever fury her Queen was about to unleash.

"What are you doing? What's wrong?" Regina asked, stunned by Leetha's reaction.

Leetha opened one eye and saw Regina standing before her holding the list wearing a perplexed expression. The Queen took a few steps towards her Princess and Leetha lowered her arms, completely surprised that Regina was not going to harm her. There were tears in Leetha's eyes as Regina touched her face.

"Why, Leetha, you are burning up dear. What happened? What is wrong dear?" Regina asked as she helped Leetha stand.

"I... I… I must have gotten some sort of flashback my Queen." Leetha replied.

"Here, drink some water. You feel very warm." Regina said.

As Leetha sipped the water, she grew dizzy and lost her balance. Regina caught her Princess.

"Sit down Princess," She stated as she helped Leetha to the bed. "What did you think of? Who hurt you?" Leetha remained silent and could not bear to look at her Queen's worried expression. "TELL ME WHO IT WAS LEETHA."

Leetha stood up and replied. "It's nothing Your Majesty. I keep forgetting that you have changed." She picked up the list and went to the store, despite her Queen's suggestion.

Emma drove her bug into town. She had to buy some office supplies. As she pulled up, she saw Leetha exiting the store and bumping into Belle. The two girls walked together smiling. Emma felt like slightly awkward, suddenly being in the same spot as Leetha after their phone conversation. She thought about waiting till the two girls were out of sight. She sighed.

"Screw it," Emma said to herself as she got out of the car and walked across the street. "Hey! Leetha! Wait up!" Leetha and Belle turned around when they heard the voice. "Hi Belle."

"What, are you stalking me now? I swear on my newly returned heart, that I haven't done ANYTHING bad in the last two days Ms. Swan." Leetha replied sarcastically.

"Geez, you sound like Regina when you call me that," Emma stated as she looked around for Leetha's car. "Where's your steel horse at?"

"You mean my steel Cobra?" Leetha asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course you would drive a snake," Belle added with a smirk. "Well I better be getting back to the library. I will see you both later," Belle said as she hugged the two girls and walked away.

"You walked here from Regina's house when you have that awesome car. Why?" Emma asked.

"I needed some air." Leetha replied in a low voice.

"Well, do you want a ride back?" Emma asked.

"I don't know if that is a good idea. I would not want to upset the Queen when things have been so calm." Leetha replied.

"So I take it… she still isn't so keen on me, huh?" Emma said with a smirk. "C'mon. It's just a ride." Emma said with a tone Leetha could not refuse.

They made small talk on the drive to the Mansion. Emma could not bring herself to ask what was running through her mind the entire drive.

"So, I was wondering, do you have magic, like regular magic, not just your powers?" Emma said in her normal awkward tone.

Leetha gave her a confused smirk and replied, "Um, why, yes I do."

Emma pulled up to the mansion. "Well, is it good magic or dark magic?"

The Princess giggled. "I don't know. It's just magic I suppose. The person is the one who is either good or dark, but even in that case, I would not say any of us are all good or all dark, don't you think?" Leetha replied as she got ready to open her door.

The Savior nodded her head with an immense amount of agreement. "So, you're gona go fix that garbage disposal right now huh?" Emma asked.

"Yes, that is why I bought all of this stuff." Leetha replied. She paused and waited for a second. Her instincts were telling her there was something Emma wanted to say, but only silence remained between the two of them. "Well, I suppose I will see you around Ms. Swan."

Emma nodded her head and watched the Princess walk back into Regina's house. She turned on her bug and got ready to drive away. She drove two feet away and then hit the brakes. Why was she getting so nervous? She was never scared of anything.

"This is ridiculous." Emma said to herself as she turned the car off and marched right up to Regina's front door. She rang the bell and wait.

She stood there with her thumbs in her belt loops and her beautiful blonde hair flowing with a breeze. She heard movement inside the house. A few seconds later, Leetha opened the front door with a bit of surprise.

"Sheriff? Did I forget something in your car?" Leetha stated in a low voice, trying to avoid Regina, and then stepped outside the house, shutting the door behind her.

"No, I just wanted to ask you something. See, a few days before you came into town, I was learning how to use magic. I have some, but I don't know how to use it and I didn't want Gold to show me because I thought I would be evil and if I got trained by the Blue Fairy, well I thought I'd be expected to be perfect, but you made me realize that there is the middle ground. It's everyone's choice, but still, I feel more comfortable with you. I trust you. I, I, was wondering if maybe you think you could show me how to use my magic some time."

Leetha's eyes widened at the question. She remained speechless for a moment. The Princess had never seen the Savior look so vulnerable or hopeful. Why did Emma trust her so much, Leetha thought to herself? Once she got over her shock, she was rather flattered, but how could she say yes? They're loved ones were enemies. They should have been enemies and Leetha had no clue how to teach magic, but most of all the Queen would never allow it.

"I don't know what to say Emma. I mean, I am quite flattered that you would want me to, but I don't know how to teach someone magic. I fear I would mess it up." Leetha replied.

"No you wouldn't; you showed me how to use those powers in the forest! You're a natural teacher. Please. I really want to learn now." Emma stated.

"Even if I'm a natural or you're a natural, Emma, I was going to," Just as Leetha started her explanation, the door opened behind them.

"What are you doing here Ms. Swan?" Regina asked.

"She needed to ask me something, Your Majesty, but," Leehta was once again interrupted.

"I was asking if she would teach me how to use my magic." Emma said bravely and rather defiantly.

Regina's expression was as baffled as Leetha's when she first heard the question. Then, quite surprisingly enough, Regina smiled and then started laughing. After she let it out of her system and realized that Emma was not joking, she snapped into immediate Evil Queen mode.

With a deep, stern tone, Regina answered on behalf of Leetha saying a dark, "ABSOLUTELY NOT. How could you even dare to ask MY Princess to help YOU, of all people? The only reason I allowed her to help you against my mother was because Henry was involved and she would never stop unless we shunned her. As if she would even consider it," Regina added with a smirk as she glanced at Leetha who was not so giggly or negative. Regina snapped back into Evil Queen mode. "Wait a minute, were you going to say yes?"

"No, of course not… well, I was going to say no, but not for the reason you think," Leetha answered.

"Well why were you going to deny her?" Regina asked.

"The thing is, I was only going to stay until the end of the week. I was going back to New York," Leetha said softly.

"Why?!" Regina and Emma asked at the same time.

Leetha was surprised at their reaction. "Well, this has been undoubtedly the happiest I have felt in such a long time.. I mean I DID get my heart back so I actually feel now, but I have to go back. I have a life out there." Leetha answered.

"But you told me just the other day that you had enough money saved for neither of us to have to work for the rest of our lives. I assumed that meant you were staying, retiring, or whatever you would like to call it." Regina replied.

"Retire? I'm not that old. Geez," Leetha said, a bit touchy about her age.

"But what about your family? You're just going to leave them?" Emma asked.

Leetha smirked and shook her head at what seemed to be Emma's naivety. "There is no way I am ever going to be a part of Paxton or Ethan's life. They have made it quite clear and I am in no mood to force myself into their lives. And as for you, Your Majesty, you have Henry and you don't have to say it in so many words, but I know he is all you want and all you need. I no longer have a role in your life, in anyone's lives actually. All I have are the bands I manage. I need to go and take care of them."

Emma looked at Regina, hoping that the Queen would have mothering words to prevent Leetha from leaving. Regina's ego was wound and her eyes were hurt. She opened her mouth to speak, but noticed Emma looking at her and raised an eyebrow.

"I suppose we can discuss this later. You have your answer Sheriff. Get off our porch." Regina stated firmly as she opened the door and slightly nudged Leetha inside, quickly following behind her.

The Savior drove back to her apartment. There Henry awaited with Mary Margret and David playing scrabble. Emma threw her coat on the sofa and joined them; her mood was obviously not as peppy as usual. Mary Margret signaled David to ask his daughter a few questions about her day as she took her grandson up to his room to help him with his homework. Emma and David sat at the kitchen counter picking up the board game.

"So, I didn't see you at the station towards the end of the day. Where'd you go?" David asked casually.

"Oh, uh, you know, I went to the store. I had to buy some office stuff… you know… like ink, staples, pens," Emma replied and paused a second, not too sure if the answer was enough. "And like, um, coffee, creamer…" she once again looked at her father who remained silent. "and, well, just office stuff in general."

David grinned. He loved the cool, awkwardness Emma often gave off. "Everything alright Emma? You seem a bit "off" today."

Emma sighed. "Yeah, everything is fine."

Just then, Mary Margret joined them downstairs. She poured herself some tea. David grabbed a beer and Emma helped herself to a soothing glass of whiskey. They sat around sofa to chat. Mary Margret eyeballed Emma's drink with an unapproving look. David wrapped his arm around his wife and kicked his feet up on the coffee table. Emma remained silent sipping her drink, slightly ignoring their conversation.

"Are you going to tell us what is wrong or not?" Mary Margret blurted.

Emma snapped out of her train of thought and sat up. She sighed and replied, "Well, I don't know if you guys remember our little argument before this whole Cora thing happened… you know… the one where I didn't want to learn how to use my magic?" Mary Margret and David nodded. Emma unwillingly continued. "I had been so worried about learning dark magic or good magic, but someone made me realize that is all just magic. It's a choice. The person using it decides if it's good or bad. It doesn't have to be perfect. And… inside that giant bubble, some of Leetha's powers were transferred to me and she had to show me how to use them in that quick instant," Emma said growing rather excited at the memory. "And I used it for good. So… I thought it would be a good idea for Leetha to show me how use my magic, cause' she's kinda not on either side, or at least I thought she wasn't." Emma explained as she took another gulp of her drink.

Mary Margret and David were quiet at their daughter's suggestion that she learn magic from the Evil Princess, but immediately changed their opinion. Mary Margret always thought Leetha had Good in her. Perhaps Emma could bring it out. David agreed.

"I think that is a wonderful idea. You guys will balance each other out… or at least you will balance her out." Mary Margret stated with a gleaming smile.

David grinned and added, "Yeah, and while she's at it, she can show you how to sword fight. She sure gave me a run for my money back in the Enchanted Forest."

"I'm glad you guys approve, but she already said no; not only is she leaving Storybrooke, but I am sure you guys can imagine what kind of response Regina gave me when she heard what I asked." Emma stated.

Mary Margret grew disappointed. "I figured Regina would say no, but I didn't think Leetha would still listen to her."

"That's the thing. I don't know if she would have still said no if she wasn't leaving." Emma said and then went to bed, followed by the rest of the Charming family.

The next morning, Regina went off to the Mayor's office to get an early start on her work. For the most part, all she could think about was how Leetha would even consider leaving now that she had her heart back. Before she knew it, the day had passed quick enough for it to be lunch time. The Mayor went towards her car. She was going to meet Leetha at Granny's. As she walked towards her car, she bumped into none other than Mary Margret.

"Regina, how are you?" Mary Margret asked trying to avoid any hostility.

"Why?" Regina asked bluntly. "It is not as though you actually care."

Mary Margret held back the words she felt like saying. "I ask because I heard your Princess is leaving shortly."

"Of course, your blabber mouth daughter would tell you what she overheard because… what is it your daughter did? Oh yes, she moved around from town to town with a thief while Leetha made millions of dollars in the arts." Regina replied, not looking at her nemesis in the eyes.

"She also told me how you refused to let Leetha even consider showing her how to use her magic." Mary Margret stated unexpectedly.

"And let her fall into this ridiculous attempt to steal her away from me? I don't think so." Regina replied.

Just then Emma drove by in the sheriff's car and noticed the two rivals speaking with each other. She parked her car on the other side of the street and got off to walk towards the women. At the same time, Leetha peeked out of Granny's diner because her animal instincts were telling her something was going on with her Queen. She saw Regina and Mary Margret, instantly walking in their direction.

"That is not what this is at all Regina. Please be reasonable and let the friendship be. They are obviously fond of each other and…" Mary Margret started.

"Leetha is NOT fond of your daughter or anyone else in this town that she knows has tried to harm me." Regina snapped.

"Everything alright here?" Emma asked as she stepped closer.

"Emma, yes, everything is fine. Regina and I were just having a… parental discussion." Mary Margret answered.

"The only parent speaking here is me. How long have you been a mother, about six months, correct?" Regina added cynically.

"Your Majesty?" Leetha stated causing Regina to turn in her direction. "I got us a table already," She said trying to break the ice.

Regina looked at Mary Margret and Emma with disgust and walked away with her Princess. They had lunch together, the entire time, Regina tried to think of a way to ask Leetha to stay, but she could not quite find the proper words.

Later that night, the Evil Duo sat in the den while Leetha played the guitar for her Queen. Regina smiled at her Princess who sang a few songs to her, including one called, "She Cursed Me" that she had written when she was in a band called the Queen's Ruffians. The Queen decided to try and bring up the "leaving" situation. She started off by reminiscing back to old journeys they had gone through together. Regina spoke of the first time she and Leetha made a potion. The women giggled at the memories and then both fell slightly silent when they realized it would soon be over.

"I have been so glad to have someone to talk to while you have been here Leetha." Regina said with a soft smile. "I had not had anyone to talk to except Henry for so long, and even with him, he is still only a child. I cannot tell him everything on my mind. I, I had missed you."

Leetha smirked and looked at her Queen with an endearing expression. "You have no idea how much I missed you. I don't think a day had passed without me thinking of you and wanting to be with you." Leetha replied.

"Then why don't you stay?" Regina asked ever so sincerely. Leetha looked at her a bit surprised. "You have your room here; you said yourself that you do not have the need to work anymore and I am sure you could find a job here if you were to grow bored and we would be together, you, me, and Henry. Things are so much better since you have been around." Regina continued.

The Princes looked at her Queen as though her answer had not changed. Regina could not look at Leetha without feeling some tears flock to her eyes. She felt as though she were losing the only person she had sought comfort with since her mother had originally passed away. Regina sniffled at Leetha's silence.

"Don't. Please, don't. I'll stay." Leetha replied as she sat right next to Regina and wrapped her arm around her. She gave her a small kiss on the shoulder and then on the cheek, just like a little girl would give to her mother. "I'll stay. Please don't cry."

With the words, Regina began crying with her face in her hands. Leetha panicked. She hugged her Queen tightly.

"I'm sorry. I thought you wouldn't want me to stay. You have Henry. I thought I would be imposing. This is all I have wanted for 28 years is to be with you again. I won't leave. Please don't cry." Leetha pleaded as she embraced her Queen.

Regina stopped her tears and looked at Leetha. "I'm not crying because I'm sad anymore. I'm crying because I'm happy." Regina said with a smile as she hugged her Princess back. She shut her eyes and added, "You could never impose. You are a part of my family Leetha. We are each other's family."

They celebrated for a good hour when there was a knock on the door. It was about 8'clock at night. Leetha and Regina gave each other a confused look. Regina stood up and went over to the door. Not too much to her surprise, there stood Emma Swan wide eyed and ready to ask once more if she could speak with Leetha.

"Ms. Swan, what do you want?" Regina asked.

"Regina, is Leetha home?" Emma inquired.

"Is she in some sort of trouble?" Regina replied.

"No, not at all, I was just thinking if you let me talk to her, I might be able to convince her to stay." Emma said anxiously.

"Not that it is any of your business, but Leetha is not leaving. She has decided to stay here… with me." Regina answered with slight conceit in her voice and a raised eyebrow.

"She is?" Emma asked with a bit of shock in her voice. "Well, can I talk to her?"

"If this is about her training you, I have already told your mother, it is not going to happen." Regina stated firmly.

"Emma? What are you doing here?" Leetha asked as she stepped closer to see who was at the door.

"Ms. Swan was just leaving." Regina said.

"No, no I wasn't." Emma said putting her foot in the door before Regina shut it. "Regina just told me you decided to stay. What changed your mind?"

Leetha paused for a second and then said, "Family."

"Your brothers?" Emma asked.

"No, my mother," Leetha said softly. Regina grinned and moved out of the way a bit for Leetha to stand by the door. "What seems to be the problem here Sheriff?" Leetha asked in a protective tone, assuming Emma was there to accuse Regina of something.

"There's no problem, no problem at all. I just came by to see if… you would like to go for a walk with me?" Emma asked.

Leetha turned to her Queen. Regina obviously did not approve, but the Princess nodded and asked Emma to wait. She told her Queen that she thought it would be best to start her stay in Storybrooke off on the right foot. She grabbed her black leather jacket and put on combat boots.

The Swan and the Snake went out for a walk on that beautiful Storybrooke night. They thought back to their victory over Cora and the small scuffle they had so many days ago. They stopped at Granny's Diner and grabbed a beer.

"I was thinking about what I had asked you earlier, about you maybe being able to train me to use my magic. Do you think you would be able to now that you are staying in Storybrooke?" Emma asked.

Leetha didn't quite know how to tell Emma she didn't think it was a good idea. "Emma, I don't want you to take it personally, but I don't know if that would be best right now. I know you think we had some type of connection and all that and I am very glad you feel comfortable with me, but I am barely make things right with my Queen and I would not want to displease her when things are going so well." Leetha answered.

Emma grew disappointed and a bit upset. "I don't understand. Why are you so afraid of her? You are a grown woman. You are so powerful and you act like a kid around her. You defeated Cora. You have to be more powerful than Regina."

Leetha gave a small chuckle. "This isn't about magic and if it was, her Majesty is much, much more powerful than I could ever wish to be." She paused for a second and then added, "But this goes beyond magic. I care for Regina in a way that I do not care for anyone else. She is the only family I have known, the only family that was there for me when I needed someone so badly and just like you, I lost her for 28 years. How do you feel with Snow White? Don't you feel comfort, safety… love? Don't you feel at place with your family? Out of all the lands and all the cities and all the realms there is nowhere I feel at home with, unless I am at Regina's side." Leetha explained.

"That's the first time I hear you call her Regina." Emma replied and then remained quiet for a moment. "I get it. I wouldn't want to mess up your family."

"But you know what? I'm sure my Queen won't mind if she feels the same way about me. She will come around. Why don't you come over tomorrow just before sundown? Let's see what you got." Leetha explained.

Sure enough, Regina did not try and stop Leetha. She knew her Princess had grown into a strong woman that was capable of making her own decisions. Regina and Emma waited downstairs as Leetha finished changing. She came downstairs wearing only a tank top and jeans, putting on her shoes as she came down the stairs. Regina's eyes grew wide at the sight of a somewhat large tattoo on her right shoulder, on her left inner bicep and right upper forearm.

"WHAT ARE THOSE?!" Regina exclaimed.

"What?" Leetha asked as she reached the foot of the steps and started putting on a jean shirt over her tank top.

Regina walked over to her and stopped her from putting on the shirt. "Those?!"

"Uh, tattoos." Leetha replied shortly. She saw the fire behind Regina's eyes and flinched.

"No. No. I'm going to remove them. How could you?! What were you thinking?!" Regina continued.

"What?! No! don't take them off, please! I only have five and they all mean something. The one on my shoulder is the crest from our castle, the one right here is your name in another language and the other ones are a few of things we shared!" Leetha pleaded.

"No, I am going to take them off, a Princess cannot have those things. What would the people of your kingdom say?" Regina continued.

"Your Royal Highness, I am 53 years old; I think I have the right to decide what is on my body." Leetha said sternly, yet gently to her Queen.

Regina turned to look at Emma who had witnessed the whole argument. She raised an eyebrow and turned back to her Princess who flinched a bit when she caught a look at her Queen's expression.

"Well, I suppose we can discuss this when you return. Go easy on her dear," Regina said.

Emma and Leetha had a fun day for their first training. Emma was a natural. She and Leetha had more in common than they had realized. They practiced together the rest of that week. They were joined by the Charmings at some of the sessions.

On the following Monday, Regina went shopping for supper. She bumped into Mary Margret at the store.

"Regina, how are you?" she asked.

With a sigh, Regina answered, "Fine."

"Shopping for supper?" Mary Margret stated trying to break the tension.

"No, I'm playing football. What does it look like I'm doing?" Regina added as she tried to move her cart away from Mary Margret.

"I hear Leetha loves the lobster around here." She replied.

"Indeed. She does." Regina continued.

"We were going to take Emma and Leetha food tomorrow during their session… if you would like to…" Mary Margret stated, but was interrupted by Regina.

"Tomorrow? I was going to take Leetha food tomorrow." Regina stated territorially. "You all went last week. I thought this time I would be able to observe them."

"Why don't we all go together? I could take dinner and you could take dessert. Were you planning on making anything sweet?" Mary Margret asked.

"As a matter of fact, I was going to make dessert: apple pie. Sound appetizing?" Regina said with a sinister smirk.

Mary Margret grinned a bit at the dark humor. They agreed to meet after the girls had been at it for about an hour or so and then parted ways.

The following evening, Emma and Leetha were practicing with swords, as well as magic. Leetha was proficient swordsperson. She had taught Emma a few moves. The girls were sword to sword, eye to eye.

"Whatcha gona do Swany?" Leetha teased.

Emma's eyes turned blue with magic and the girls were both sent flying in opposite directions. They laughed.

"Next time try just to send me flying Emma," Leetha said as they stood up.

Regina had started heading over to the field earlier than agreed. She wanted some alone time while she watched the girls practice. Regina saw the blue explosion and walked a bit faster towards their practice site.

Emma and Leetha back towards each other when suddenly they heard a loud thump. They looked at the trees and saw some rather large slithering their way. Then, there it stood a viper larger than the trees heading their way. It was Jafar. He had remained in the forest after Cora was sent away. Hades had not found him since he was in snake form, but since he had been there for so many days; he had generated enough power to grow larger than the trees. He blew out fire from his mouth and created a fire circle around the field so the girls had nowhere to run. They were surrounded.

"You! You two "princesses" are the reason I am trapped in this form and I will now never have my revenge on that street rat!" Jafar hissed. "Now I will curse you! With one bite, you two will cursed to be stuck in this form as well!" Jafar shouted.

Jafar raised his neck up ready strike down. He turned to look at Emma first and hissed. In a split second, Leetha used her cheetah power and rushed to push Emma out of the way causing Jafar to bite Leetha with his large tooth through her stomach and leg.

"Leetha!" Emma shouted as she stood up and ran to check on her friend.

"Emma! What's going on?!" Regina shouted from a distance as she ran towards the two girls.

She saw the wound and her body filled with anger. Regina turned to face the large snake who immediately hissed at her.

"Let's try to get out of here. There is no way we can beat that thing." Emma said completely filled with adrenaline.

"Jafar! You have made a BIG mistake," Regina stated, ignoring Emma and standing up to face the viper.

"Regina don't. Let's get Leetha out of here," Emma stated.

Regina waved her snapped her fingers and Emma felt a wave fill her body. She looked down and saw nothing. She turned to face where Leetha had been laying, but saw nothing. Regina had turned them invisible so that Jafar could not see the girls. She saw Regina shoot out fire ball after fire ball and magic of all colors to the giant snake.

"Emma," a very weak Leetha pleaded.

Emma felt someone grab her leg and she could suddenly see Leetha.

"He can't see us. We can only see each other." Leetha said as her wounds bled and she slowly started growing light scales on her body.

"What's happening to you?!" Emma stated.

"The wound won't heal itself. I don't have enough strength to try and stop what he did." Leetha moaned.

"What did he do to you?!" Emma shouted.

"I'm turning into a snake." Leetha said lowly.

"Put your arm around me. Let me get you out of here!" Emma shouted as she looked around the fire surrounding them hoping to find a free spot.

Leetha grabbed Emma's arm. "Help Regina. There's no hope for me. Help Regina. You guys can defeat him." Leetha said very short of breath.

"I'm not leaving you. You're dying because of me." Emma said with tears. "You saved me. You're going to be fine."

Leetha's eyes turned snakelike. Her body was much too weak to move because of the large wounds on her body. She grinned and stated, "Please, Emma. Help Regina. This is okay. Let may have saved you, but you will save everyone. You two are the saviors. The final battle is yet to begin. You need each other." Leetha said. "Go, help Regina. Please."

Emma took a deep breath and ran over to Regina. Who was stopping the flames coming out of the snake's mouth with flames coming out of her hands.

"Regina! What do you want me to do?!" Emma shouted, but Regina could not see her.

"Emma go back over to Leetha. I can't see you! You won't be able to help!" Regina shouted as she slightly pushed the snake back. She turned to look in the direction that Emma's voice was coming from. "I don't have enough magic. I can't hold him back. His powers have generated for too many days!" Regina shouted.

"What can I do?!" Emma replied anxiously.

"Give me your hand." Regina said.

Emma placed her invisible hand on top of Regina's. There was a sudden "poof" and Regina was gone. Emma looked down towards her hand and there sat a little mouse.

"Ew! Gross!" Emma said as she dropped little mouse Regina to the floor. "Seriously? That's what you're going with?" Emma asked in shock.

In that same instant, Jafar ate mouse Regina. Emma's eyes grew wide. She saw the viper move up his neck and give a laugh. Suddenly, from the middle of his belly, a red glow appeared. Boom! Jafar exploded and the flames surrounding them disappeared. There stood Regina where the Jafar the viper used to stand.

"Yes, Ms. Swan. That is what I'm going with." She replied as she ran back over to Emma.

She snapped her fingers and Emma and Leetha were visible again. They rushed to the Evil Princess' side. Regina placed her hands over the wounds and healed them, but that did not stop the curse from taking over her body. Leetha was still turning into a snake.

"What's happening?! Why isn't she getting better?!" Emma asked in a panic.

"He cursed her." Regina said shortly with her voice breaking from sadness.

"Let's get her to Gold's shop before she finishes turning. He has to be able to help her!" Emma exclaimed.

"It's too late. Emma, thank you for giving me a chance. You are a real friend. You're a real hero." Leetha said with the same painful soft smirk she had given her earlier.

"No, no, we can save you. It can't end like this!" Emma said.

"Emma, please," Regina stated, "Let me say goodbye to my daughter." Regina said with a most wounded expression and tears flying down her cheeks.

The words snapped Emma out of her panic. She took a few steps back as she cried and gave the family some privacy. Regina leaned in close to Leetha's face.

"My Princess. My snake. My Leetha. My daughter. Thank you for being the best daughter a person like me could have asked for," Regina said as she placed her cheek against Leetha's forehead.

Tears flocked down Leetha's scaly cheek. "It was an honor to serve you my Queen. Thank you for taking me in… mother." Leetha stated with a small hiss in her voice.

"I don't think I have to say it, but I DO love you." Regina said as she kissed Leetha's forehead.

With that action, a wave flashed through the entire town and the most powerful magic of all, true love's kiss, broke the curse Jafar had planted on Leetha. Her skin grew back to normal. Leetha gasped and sat up. The three women looked in bewilderment.

"You did it. You saved me. You DO love me, mother," Leetha replied.

"Did you ever doubt I did?" Regina said as she hugged her Princess.

Emma ran over to them. "You did it! Regina! You saved her. You saved us!"

"We saved each other," Regina said with a grin as she and Emma helped Leetha up.

David, Mary Margret, and Ruby rushed over to the women asking all sorts of questions about what had happened. Just as they started to explain, the group of heroes heard a loud explosion and a beam of blue light came from under the ground. They saw a figure approaching. It was a woman with a crown in the shape of horns.

"Ah, the savior, the snake and the Queen. You didn't think you could get rid of me that easy, did you Old Friend?" Maleficent asked as she approached.

"Seriously? Geez, can't we at least catch our breath." Emma asked.

"Think about what you are doing, Old Friend." Regina replied to the other sorceress.

"I suppose I did miss being home," Leetha replied.

The End.


End file.
